Legally Married
by Muddy Writer
Summary: It all started with a phone call. Then his life took a steep dive to hell. Now, he's stuck. A married life was the last thing he ever wanted. Ryoma, at the age of twenty-two, was perfectly eligible for marriage. But he just won't yield. Nanjirou took matters in his own hand and suddenly thrust Ryoma into the one thing he just hates. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Groom's Inacceptance

**Summary:**

It all started with a phone call. Then his life took a steep dive to hell. Now, he's stuck. A married life was the last thing he ever wanted. Ryoma, at the age of twenty-two, was perfectly eligible for marriage. But he just won't yield. Nanjirou took matters in his own hand and suddenly thrust Ryoma into the one thing he just hates. Meeting his father's old coach's granddaughter wasn't exactly smooth. Yet, Ryoma could not do anything. He could only endure. And just when he starts to enjoy—love— fate intervened: fate that was hidden beneath the papers.

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Hello! I wish you a good morning/afternoon/evening (since we all have different time zones :D ). Anyway, I wanted to finish the entire story first before putting it on as a new story but my excitement betrayed me. T.T

As I was writing/typing this, I was listening to "_Full House_" (it's a Korean drama) OST(s) non-stop. I don't exactly know why but those songs give me the 'home-y' feeling I want to have in this story. There is one OST though that I have been trying to unearth for ages but I still can't find it. T.T

The original symbol that would have served as line breaks was the infinity sign but FFN won't allow it. (FFN, Y U NO ALLOW THE INFINITY SIGN? XD) So, I resorted to using this instead: **ღღღ **(Credits to the original maker.)

But my original document has the infinity symbol though. I want to preserve as much of my original format as possible. (Seriously though, why am I telling you all of these? (I just really want to talk with you all~))

There are also lines from various songs (I think most of them are English translations of Korean songs :D) scattered throughout the story. They shall be italicized just so you know that I don't own these sentences.

Lastly, I want to thank my beta-reader. Thank you Ate Christelle for editing this one out. Also for the fun interaction with you on the chat box. *hugs*

I hope that you would all enjoy reading this story as much as I had fun writing/typing this.

* * *

**ღღღ **

**Groom's Inacceptance**

**ღღღ**

**'Life is just one damned thing after another.' **

**- Elbert Hubbard**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

A boy of twenty-two eyed his phone with bored and tired yellow eyes. He apparently received a new message from his old man. Ryoma rolled his eyes as he threw the gadget on his king-sized bed. The man's been pestering him all day, sending him texts about going to the temple, paying him and his mother a visit. Ryoma considered this for his mother but for the old man: "Never" was his harsh resounding answer.

The phone rang again but was disregarded as he entered his bathroom that was larger than a normal person's bathroom. Technically, everything was _larger_ especially if you are a tennis superstar.

He, Ryoma Echizen, was living a life everyone else was dying to have. He has a bachelor's pad that was quite contrary to what people stereotype about.

His clothes are never thrown around like rags nor is his fridge filled with stale food. Guess it all boils down to who you were living with. In Ryoma's case, it was what his dear mother taught him. It is quite well-kept even though a little quiet.

Ryoma wanted to wash off all of the sweat, oil and dirt that had clung to him from practicing tennis all day. He needed to practice extra hard if he wanted to win a Grand Slam: the hand-me down dream of his father.

He then took off his sweat drenched shirt and tennis shorts and entered his luxurious bathroom. The prince needed to be refreshed after all.

Ryoma took his sweet time in the shower. He lost all sense of time while inside.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

He did not even hurry to take the call. "Screw whoever's calling," he muttered under his breath. Bathing took precedence.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

This continued for some time since Ryoma refused to step out of his glorious bathroom. Finally, after twenty minutes or so, the Tennis Prince stepped out with a towel wrapped around his lower body, exposing his rock-hard abs. His broad shoulders glistened with water drops and his green locks dripped with excess water.

Quickly walking up to his big closet, he selected a fresh set of clothes. He donned them on and sprayed cologne to complete his appearance. It was only then five in the afternoon.

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

_Ring!_

"_That's it!" _His patience snapped.

"Hello?" Ryoma answered in a deep and lazy tone.

"Oi, _Seishounen_!" His father shouted over the phone and his usual happy voice came in.

"What now, _Oyaji_?" He said in an annoyed voice.

"I told you to come for a visit," his father replied in a whiny tone. Ryoma rolled his eyes at his father's immaturity.

"No—"He started speaking, only to be cut off.

"If you will come, I'll be sure to lend you some of my _magazines_," Nanjirou, his former tennis pro father, bribed. Ryoma pictured the look on his father's face: plain disgusting. He wanted to gag!

"There's no way in hell I'd be interested in those!" He shouted over the phone.

"Oh really," Nanjirou slyly asked. "How about the time I found one under your pillow eh? Not interested huh?"

"Shut up! You placed that one there!" Ryoma retorted.

"_Mada mada dana_. Anyway, whether you like it or not, you need to come. If you won't, your mother will come and drag you here." Silence hung between them for a moment. "See ya!"

The line went dead. Ryoma weighed his options. If he would choose not to come, his mother will absolutely drag him 'til they reach the old temple. If he _does_ go, he will suffer endless fires of jokes and blabbers from his father. He is caught between Scylla and Charibdis.

"Screw this," he finally said.

**ღღღ**

A half-hour later, Ryoma found himself trapped in countless greetings from his cousin Nanako, his mother and the old man, all of whom he had not seen in a while. After which his father proceeded to irritate him.

Ryoma calmly shrugged all of the nonsense stuff off even though his fists were shaking in anger. He still has _a lot _of room to take it all in. Rinko rolled her eyes at the situation her husband and son were making.

"So Mom, why'd you call me here?" Ryoma asked casually once they were all seated comfortably around the dining table. His mother plopped down on a chair beside Ryoma. Nanjirou is on their left side, reading newspapers that secretly hid his obscene magazines.

"Dear," Rinko spoke in a tone when she is about to give advice, "your father has been so concerned of you."

"Pfft, since _when_?" Sarcasm evident in his voice, "oh yeah, like the time when he inevitably showed me his magazines hence poisoning my innocent mind?"

Nanjirou snickered.

"_We_ are concerned about you. We always were. And so, we thought this is one way to teach you important lessons in life," his mother proudly declared.

"_Tennis is more important." _Ryoma thought.

But he was now getting confused, "Wha-what?"

"We have then decided," his father interjected, "to marry you off." He stated in an insouciant manner while still reading his 'papers'. Ryoma's world, however, went downhill after and there's no way in hell he'd allow that.

**ღღღ**

"What?!" He stood up, enraged.

Marriage was something Ryoma never considered especially at his young age. There is so much you could do with a single life: partying, _tennis_, clubbing, _then tennis_, meeting pretty single ladies, uh, _tennis_? That's not so bad is it?

"Calm down, Ryoma," Rinko said, placing her hands on his son's broad shoulders and urging him down his seat.

"Yeah, calm down. You sound as if it's the end of the world," Nanjirou said curtly. "We made sure it is worth _your_ time though." He had a small smile now.

"Yeah, she'll be worth my time," Ryoma mocked, "when I hit her with multiple twists serves!"

"Now, now," his mother patted his back. "You'll have none of that. You'll do nothing to her _except_ being a good husband."

"Mother," he cried pleadingly, "you _will_ allow this?"

"I have no choice," she answered, "since your love life's currently…"

"A big fat zero," Nanjirou supplied.

An awkward silence enveloped the Echizens. However, Ryoma could feel blood rising up to his ears and cheeks. He coughed. "No, it isn't."

'_Since when was my love life an issue?'_ He thought.

"Yeah, you could fool me," Nanjirou said as he squinted his eyes into Ryoma's face. Ryoma could see he was trying not to laugh.

"But maybe… soon he'll have one, dear. What with his good looks—"his mother tried to reason with his father. Yet, it only made Ryoma's face hotter.

"_Don't just rely on your pretty face to steal a girl's heart. _Ryoma, when you grow a lot older, you'll see sense in this," His father butted in.

"If that is so, why not let me marry a little bit later?"

"Your mother and I are growing older so you better start giving us grandchildren while it's still early," His father had one of his idiotic smiles on his face again. Worse, his mother was also grinning.

Ryoma thought of all the things that might be on the "not allowed" list when he does marry. Oh yes, he could see it like in broad daylight.

Tired of his son's humorless approach of the situation, Nanjirou sighed and stated "Alright, if you are so desperate, I'll make you a deal."

Even if Ryoma was so eager to hear what his father has to say, he remained dangerously calmly seated. He won't give Nanijirou the satisfaction of making fun of him whatsoever.

"If you will last out forever with her, we will let you off the hook," Nanjirou could not help but let out a boisterous laugh after this thereby irritating Ryoma further more.

"Nanjirou!" Rinko scolded her immature of a husband.

After that statement, Ryoma exited the house with a loud slamming of the door and into the cool night.

**ღღღ**

Ryoma drove through almost empty streets in the growing darkness. He gripped the wheel so tight his knuckles turned white. If only they could speak, they would ask him to loosen up. He did not even bother to bid his mother goodbye through a text message. He was just so…shocked and probably a bit angry.

How could they agree to such? And worse, who knows what kind of girl he was being married off to. The horrors he has to face every night, being chained forever to a girl that will be so foreign to him. He shuddered, not because of the cold air of his car, but because of the dreadful thoughts that was slowly coming to him like rapids.

Being a man under the bright spotlight, it was an unwritten code to have a playboy image. Playboy is the equivalent to being cool or so they all thought.

With that guiding Ryoma, he was to have a girl on his whims. The cameras are all eyeing him for crying out loud! He needed to play the part. But, his parents are way below the belt! They are marrying him off!

All of a sudden, his smart phone beeped, telling him that someone was calling. He picked it up and went to see who it was. However, Ryoma made a mistake of staring at it for too long that he did not notice someone crossing.

He immediately slammed on the brakes hard but not too soon. Ryoma's car bumped into the person's body yet he was sure nothing _too _serious occurred.

"Damn!" He cursed as he went out of the car to check the person. To his surprise, it was a crouching lady. She was also visibly shaking that Ryoma would have cracked up if it weren't for the situation.

"Hey! Watch where you're going lady!"

When she looked up, Ryoma momentarily caught his breath and shielded his eyes from the brilliance of the headlights _and_ her beauty. In his head he knew he sounded _kinda _cheesy but the lady was _seriously_ beautiful.

She wasn't the standard one you see in magazines especially _his_ father's magazine. She held that frail beauty, too delicate to be touched. She was like a princess from some fairytale. Her brown eyes shone brightly in the night and her hair (even though he hasn't touched it yet) looked like fine silk threads, most certainly very soft to the touch.

She glared at him though. "Watch where _I'm_ going? You were the one trying to kill me!" She tried to stand up but her knees buckled beneath her. Ryoma caught her and asked "Are you alright?"

Instead of holding on to him, she pushed him away. "I'll be okay without your help Mister…?"

It took Ryoma a second to register that she was asking for his name. "Echizen," he supplied. "Do you want to be taken somewhere?"

"To a police station please. I want to report what happened."

Panic gripped him. "You're not… serious are you?"

She stared into his face. "Do I look like I'm kidding? Besides, you're name sounds kinda familiar, like it had a bearing of a superstar. So I would imagine this quite a big trouble for you," she stated it so seriously but Ryoma could see a faint curve of a smile on her small lips.

He chuckled. "Fine, fine." Then his phone beeped again.

"I would take it as the cause of the accident," she pointed the phone.

"Oh… ah," he nodded in agreement. "It's from someone important."

"More important than safety?"

"Hmmm, probably not. By the way what's your name?"

"Sakuno. Well, I guess I better be going now then."

"You sure you're going to be okay?"

"If you keep asking that, I'll start thinking you _actually _care. Bye!" Ryoma noticed that her hips were moving in a… wobbly manner. He cracked a smile while Sakuno hobbled off the opposite direction, leaving him alone in the cool night.

* * *

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Yeah, this chapter went a series of revision… added details, deleted details. When I want to add something, I leave for a few days then read it back again then deleted stuff then read it back again until I'm satisfied.

I hope you enjoyed this one. :D Um, here's my story so review maybe? XD

**Preview for Chapter Two:**

Title is rated T for language. ;)

**ღღღ **

_**D.A.M.N.**_

_**Disagreements, Anxieties, Meetings 'N so forth**_

**ღღღ **

"**Life is a box of chocolates. You never know what's inside."**

**-Forrest Gump**


	2. DAMN

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

It's becoming a habit, writing notes I mean even though I really have nothing to talk about except wishing you all a good day. I hope that this story manage to pull out a smile from your lips. ;)

After a time of discernment, I have decided to not insert any OCs for this story. I'm going to use possible characters that Prince of Tennis have. So, who do you like better, **Tooyama Kintarou** or **Kirihara Akaya**? Please post your answers on the last part of your reviews. (That is, if I get any. T.T)

Sakuno grew a backbone here too. I have to say that you don't always have to be shy your entire life so I changed that part of her. Also, I wouldn't change her entire personality because that's what she is. :D (I'm so confusing) –shrugs-

I'm sorry for the title _is_ a cuss word. *bows 90-degrees but gets shots anyway* But it has a meaning! Not that it justifies so I hereby say that this chapter's title is rated T for the language.

Enjoy~

**P.S.** OMG! I forgot to put a disclaimer on chapter 1!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I really **do not** own Prince of Tennis/Tennis no Ouji-sama. The plot's from my own imagination. This disclaimer applies to chapter 1 and to the upcoming chapters.

* * *

**ღღღ**

**D.A.M.N.**

**Disagreements, Anxieties, Meetings 'N so forth **

**ღღღ**

"**Life is a box of chocolates. You never know what's inside."**

**-Forrest Gump**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

"You want me to_ what_?"

Annoyance and shock cannot be hidden from her voice that it comes off as something disrespectful, considering the woman she was talking to was older than she was.

"I want you to marry," said her grandmother in her gruff voice again, ever so patient.

Sakuno, a woman of twenty-two with long brown hair, which she did not keep in twin braids so often now, heard Sumire, her grandmother, quite clearly the first time. She cleared her throat to keep calm. But darn it, it was so hard to be calm.

Who knows what kind of man she was being married off to? Besides, what about her plans that she so wanted to happen? It will definitely go down the drain because of this stupid marriage!

But!

According to Tomoka: _to every rule, there's always an exception_. So, Sakuno might agree if the man was _very_ handsome or perhaps really cool or maybe, cute in a sense…

"_Stop!" _She ordered her brain. _"What's gotten in to you? Result of hanging out with Tomo-chan too much?" _Sakuno shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Don't worry."

Sakuno looked up to her dear grandma's face with a confused expression.

"The man could provide you well enough and his… status might give you a boost to be known as an interior designer. I sometimes wonder, though, why you didn't pursue a tennis career. You had it going well."

Sakuno sighed. "Yes, yes. Well, I find being a designer to be better. It just gives me a sense of peace whenever I decorate."

"They always turn out beautifully."

"Thank you, Grandma."

"I also think this man is quite a catch. Don't you think?"

She exhaled again. There was just _no_ way out of this. However, the idea of what this marriage could mean for her was very tempting too.

But no way! Just no way!

Sakuno was one of those who still strongly believe in the power and magic of love. So, if she was to marry, she wants to do it for love.

"Accept it," her grandmother quietly said.

Sakuno looked up and gazed into the older woman's eyes; her brown eyes, which were of the same shade as Sakuno's, looked so pleading and loving. "For me… as my wish. I couldn't find a man more suitable. If you marry him, I will be sure you are in good hands," her grandmother added. "Especially now that I'm growing very old…"

"Oh, grandma. Please don't think like that," she chided.

"It's the truth Sakuno. So, will you accept if he proposes?"

Sakuno didn't quite get the "proposing" part. Well, she meant that if both parties agree to the marriage then a proposal wouldn't be needed right?

Of course, Sakuno couldn't find within her the heart to say no to the woman who cared for her for many, many years. Sumire used to be a tennis coach in a school called "_Seishun Gakuen_". The team was the pride and joy of the school for having won a lot of tournaments all over Japan.

Sakuno also learned to play tennis and had the future of being the captain for the girls' team but somehow, her love for designing especially rooms simply overpowered her love for the sport. She still played tennis though. It is one of her hobbies.

She breathed out for the umpteenth time today as she thought of the whole thing _again_. At first, it sounded a bit ridiculous to her yet after this talk with her grandma, she wasn't sure of what to think. Part of her wants to agree, albeit reluctantly, and a part of her doesn't want to yield. Sakuno could feel Sumire's eyes watching her every move as if trying to evaluate her answer.

"By the way," her voice sounded new in the silence that enveloped them for minutes, "why are you like that?"

That caught Sakuno by surprise. "H-ha?" Glancing up, she saw her grandmother eyeing her dress. Dirt had stubbornly clung to it.

"Oh!"

Sakuno hastily wiped away the said dirt yet it only clung deeper, if that made any sense. "An idiot of a man almost got me killed with his car."

She didn't notice Sumire's eyes widen in worry for she was too busy cleaning up her dress. "He was answering some call that he did not notice me crossing."

"Are you alright then?"

"Yes, Grandma. I'm sure I'm alright."

"So…?"

"So? Oh. Right. Fine, I'll accept it. For you," Sakuno then hugged the older woman affectionately. Sumire returned the hug just as warmly and whispered in her granddaughter's ear a 'thank you'.

When they had parted, Sumire said "You'll meet your soon-to-be husband at lunch tomorrow."

"That soon?" Sakuno asked in a small voice.

"We can't have too many delays when it comes to love now, can we?"

**ღღ****ღ**

Ryoma lay down on his bed very still, thinking about the day's unusual turn of events. In the midst of the silence that he enjoyed, his phone beeped. He slid the lock unenthusiastically. He breathed out a sigh of relief when it was his mom but still, not quite relieved.

Rinko sent him a text message telling him to come to the temple tomorrow morning. For what particular reason? He doesn't want to know but he replied an 'okay' anyway. _Anything _just to make this whole maddening thing stop.

"_Is marriage that bad?" _He asked himself. _"Maybe it isn't. Maybe I could make this one work." _ Then he bobbed his head up and down. "What am I thinking?" Ryoma whispered to himself.

"_Hey. Maybe if the girl would be pretty like that Sakuno girl then it wouldn't be so bad…"_

"Stop," Ryoma told himself. How could he be thinking like that? And since when did Sakuno started to invade his mind?

His phone beeped again for an incoming call. He pressed the answer button and held up the thing next to his ear.

"RYOMA!"

"Wah!"

**ღღღ**

Sakuno could not stop herself from fidgeting as she waited with Sumire for the groom's family. A thousand questions rushed to her mind all at once that almost made her crazy.

"_What if I'm not presentable enough?"_

"_What if I'm not likable enough?"_

"_What if I don't make a good impression?"_

"_What if things won't work?"_

"_What if I really was the 1000000th visitor on that site yesterday? Wait… stupid internet… messing up with my mind."_

Then they heard car tires screech to a stop outside the house that a few more million questions surged through her.

"_What if… what if…WHAT IF?"_

"That's enough," commanded Sumire. "Relax." With that, Sakuno tried breathing deeply.

_Ding! Dong!_

"That's them. Come. Let's greet them."

If it weren't for the 'command' of Sumire, Sakuno would have stayed seated the whole day. However, she mustered her strength to walk _very_ slowly to the door and greet whoever's coming.

"_Why am I like this?" _She asked herself every step of the way. "You're just meeting _him_," she muttered to herself.

Ahead of her, Sakuno could make out greetings being exchanged.

"Welcome, welcome. Come on in Rinko. Nanjirou, you still haven't changed after all these years I haven't seen you."

"Neither did you," the man that Sakuno thought was Nanjirou replied.

"Oh. Where is she? My future daughter-in-law?" The woman, which she thought was Rinko, asked.

Sakuno closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. When she did open them, Sakuno saw a youthful face of a smiling woman. Next to the woman was a lightly tanned man with slight stubble around his chin. But what stood out of his features was his cat-eye shaped eyes which Sakuno thought were cool and pretty.

"My!" Rinko exclaimed. "Look how much you've grown Sakuno-chan."

"_Sa-Sakuno-chan_?"

At that moment, Rinko hugged her tightly and fondly. "You are _sooo_ pretty! I'm now quite certain my future grandchildren would all look so handsome and pretty!"

Even Nanijirou gave her a somewhat awkward hug, complete with a pat on the back. Sakuno figured he wasn't the kind of person who gives out hugs much.

However, the somewhat annoyed look on the face of the boy just coming inside the house slapped her out of her million 'what ifs'. For the _man_ who almost killed her last night was the same _man_ before her. He was removing invisible dirt on the arms of his white jacket that he didn't notice her yet.

"_You_?" Sakuno asked with a displeased tone that she herself did not quite like. That was when he looked up to her.

Sakuno would be a liar if she won't admit that at that moment he caught her breath. The sunlight formed a soft halo around him that made him look _real _good but the moment he opened his mouth, things greatly changed.

"Oh, great." Sakuno caught him mutter sarcastically. "So, you're supposed to be my wife now?" That shocked her.

'_How impeccably rude!'_ She thought.

"Ryoma!" Rinko reprimanded him.

"Let's just get over with this whole damn thing so I could go home," he snapped at them.

No matter how much she wanted to retort, Sakuno found she couldn't. She could only squeak out her answers. "O-oh."

Ryoma kind of deflated her hopes of him being a good husband. It reminded her of the conversation she had with her grandma. However, an unknown side awoken within her that made her answer back.

"But why would you want to go? You still owe me from yesterday's accident," she fired back with equal annoyance and cockiness.

"Accident? What accident?" Rinko's voice was laced with worry.

Nanjirou whistled with obvious pleasure from the scene before him. "So you two have met beforehand. That's what we call M.F.E.O!"

"M.F.E.O.?" Ryoma and Sakuno questioned at the same time. Realizing what had happened both looked away.

"Made For Each Other!" Rinko and Nanjirou equipped them with the meaning, grinning widely. All the while, Sumire watched in the background and merely sighed.

"Let's just go to the dining room to discuss more about the wedding and other matters," Sumire urged everyone and in turn, nodded their agreement although Ryoma and Sakuno were still eyeing each other as if deciding the best way to get rid of each other, but after a few moments, he gave her his trademark smirk. Sakuno's heart almost stopped. However, it greatly puzzled her. In reply to his smirk, she raised an eyebrow. Yet, it only made his smirk bigger.

'_Why would he do that?'_ She pondered.

Without waiting to see if she followed or not, Ryoma walked up straight into the dining room. Sakuno frowned at her soon-to-be husband. He did not even walk beside her.

'_And why on earth would I want that?'_ She shook her head. _'I can't afford to be thinking like that! Ryoma's obviously a jerk. Grandma… why did you agree to this marriage?!'_

"_Remember, you also agreed,"_ a voice in her mind replied.

In the midst of her thoughts, Sakuno did not notice Ryoma leaning against the door frame, not until he breathed onto her neck. They were temporarily concealed from the others because of a big cabinet full of china. Sakuno jumped at his actions and shivered. She knitted her brows together in anger and walked away.

However, like greased lightning, he grabbed her wrist and covered her mouth. "Wha—" Ryoma leaned in and whispered into her ears. As he did, Sakuno could feel his warm breath tickling her. She almost laughed if not for the words he whispered.

"Oi Seishounen! What's taking you long?" Nanjirou yelled from the dining room.

"Nanjirou! Be quiet! Sa-chan, come now, dear," beckoned Rinko.

"You should check on them, old hag. They may be having _too_ much fun," he then snickered after.

_Thwack!_

"Ouch," exclaimed Nanjirou.

"Shut up!"

"I'm sure they are just getting to know each other," Rinko said.

"Heh heh… I know more suitable ways to do that."

_Thwack!_

When he was done, Ryoma twitched a smirk before walking away to join the others. Yet, Sakuno's face paled. She now knew her marriage was doomed.

* * *

**Replies:**

Okay! Let's get on with my replies to my _**lovely reviewers**_~ :D

**Guest-** Thank you for reviewing! And hopefully I'll keep it up.

**Yukina-chan15-** Waaaaaaah! I'm glad that you find this fic interesting! :D Hoping that you'll find this interesting still on the upcoming chappies.

**TheBearsDoodle**- Thank you very much for finding this one _'__Soooo good!'_~ And yup! Ryoma and Sakuno here are not connected in any way whatsoever. ;) Or is it really? Hahaha! We'll see what'll transpire. Although it isn't in the current picture. But who knows?

**Ulquihime7980- **Hehehehe. Yeah, Sa-chan grew a backbone. Is that bad of a change?

**Jaz-147- **Yahooooooo! Thank goodness someone finds this funny even though it isn't really a humor fic. ^3^

**Ryosaku12-** Naaaaaaah! You're the one who's _**awesome**_ enough to review! Thank you very much for loving the character I had for Sa-chan here. *hugs*

**Enma20-** Thanks for reviewing! I seriously should work harder to make things a lot more interesting. I hope I don't disappoint you in the end. T.T

**Lyfa- **Aaaaawwwwwwww! Gawd, I'm smiling stupidly over your review! Sure thing! I want to make your world sweeter! I wish to never get your hopes down on this fic.

And to everyone who placed _**Legally Married**_ on their Favorite List: **Renting, yukina-chan15, ulquihime7980, hehehe808, Oliviaaaox101, Jaz-147, Ryosaku12 and Enma20**!

And to everyone who placed _**Legally Married **_on Story Alert, and me on Favorite Authors List and on Author Alert List. –I'm in heaven-

Really, you guys are awesome for inspiring me. –bows-

Thank you, thank you, thank you!

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

And chapter 2's done! Yay! It was supposed to be longer but when I checked it again, I found it was _too_ long so I cut it up. Please watch out for the next chapter~

One more thing, I thank you, Ate Christelle for the last part. It was her who gave me the idea. *hugs hugs*

A caution though, I might be really, really late on releasing the next chapter since my dearest beta-reader haven't send it back to me yet. So sorry if you guys will have to wait. Wait for meeeeeee!

As a way to appease you all, I have here a snippet.

**Preview for Chapter 3** (it's a random snippet :D):

**ღღღ**

**One's Happiness is Another's Sadness**

**ღღღ**

"**It is sometimes essential for a husband and a wife to quarrel - they get to know each other better."**

**-Goethe**

**ღღღ**

"So, what will you wear anyway my dear?" Rinko asked Sakuno in a sweet tone.

"H-ha? Oh, um… maybe just a simple white dress?" Sakuno answered the question with another question of hers.

"_What?_" He suddenly butted in that everyone looked at him, confused. "Just a _simple_ white dress?"

"What do you want me to wear anyway?" She asked him innocently with just a hint of annoyance. Ryoma was caught off guard.

"_Why did her tone change? A little while ago, she was ready to kill me with her pointed looks now she's as innocent as possible?"_

He cleared his throat. "I mean, being married to me is no simple matter."

"Obviously," Sakuno muttered under her breath although Ryoma heard her clearly. She looked away from Ryoma with an unreadable expression on her face. Something like apprehension probably.

'_Oh yeah.'_ Ryoma remembered what he said to her. He wondered if that was still stuck in her mind. That thought made a smirk creep up to his face.

"So, I was hoping if you would wear something a bit more…"

"A bit more…?" She met his strong gaze.

'_Dammit! What's the word?'_

"Flashy?"

Sakuno gasped. "A-as in showy? You pervert!"

She grabbed the nearest thing, which unfortunately was a coffee mug, and threw it at him. Ryoma ducked in time to avoid the on-coming mug speeding towards him at one thousand miles per hour. The poor mug broke into many pieces behind him.

Sakuno wanted to grab another thing but Nanjirou stopped her, visibly amused. "I could see the _magazines_ are starting to rub on you, Ryoma." He then went on to laugh hysterically. Ryoma's cheeks where tinted pink. He coughed awkwardly.


	3. One's Happiness is Another's Sadness

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

You guys are such an inspiration! Your reviews, your subscriptions, everything! They truly make me happy. As such, your wishes are my command. ;)

_**And I'm so soooooooory if it took really long to post this one~ -bows-**_

* * *

**ღღღ**

**One's Happiness is Another's Sadness**

**ღღღ**

"**It is sometimes essential for a husband and a wife to quarrel - they get to know each other better."**

**-Goethe**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

Ryoma's rear end would certainly be on fire if he sat any longer on his damned chair! The others were busy discussing details about the marriage that, from what he understood, wouldn't be so grand after all (which kind of annoyed him although he didn't _exactly_know why).

"We need to be on low profile, dear," his mother explained to him, "Your marriage will surely cause a buzz among tennis fans."

"Not to mention, you'll break the hearts of the other pretty ladies who were hoping to be your wife," Nanjirou added, not even minding Ryoma's future wife was there, sitting across him.

"I-is that so?" Sakuno croaked, quite saddened by the fact.

"A-ah! Certainly not Sakuno-chan!" Nanjirou appeased. "You're much, much prettier!" He laughed nervously.

"Che," The prince looked sideways. He was apathetic.

The conversations continued around him. As he sat there, staring into oblivion with an annoyed look on his face, he caught a snippet of their conversation that interested him a _little_.

"So, what will you wear anyway my dear?" Rinko asked Sakuno in a sweet tone.

"H-ha? Oh, um… maybe just a simple white dress?" Sakuno answered the question with another question of her own.

"_What?_" Ryoma suddenly butted in; everyone looked at him, confused. "Just a _simple_ white dress?"

"What do you want me to wear anyway?" Sakuno asked him innocently, with just a hint of annoyance. Ryoma was caught off guard.

"_Why did her tone change? A little while ago, she was ready to kill me with her pointed looks now she's as innocent as possible?"_

He cleared his throat. "I mean, being married to me is no simple matter."

"Obviously," Sakuno muttered under her breath although Ryoma heard her clearly. She looked away from Ryoma with an unreadable expression on her face. Something like apprehension probably.

'_Oh yeah.'_ Ryoma remembered what he whispered to her in the hall. He wondered if that was still stuck in her mind. That thought made a smirk creep up to his face.

"So, I was hoping if you would wear something a bit more…"

"A bit more…?" She met his strong gaze.

'_Dammit! What's the word?'_

"Flashy?"

Sakuno gasped. "A-as in showy? You pervert!"

She grabbed the nearest thing, which unfortunately was a coffee mug, and threw it at him. Ryoma ducked in time to avoid the on-coming mug speeding towards him at one thousand miles per hour. The poor mug broke into many pieces behind him.

Sakuno wanted to grab another thing but Nanjirou stopped her, visibly amused. "I can see the _magazines_ are starting to rub on you, Ryoma." He then went on to laugh hysterically. Ryoma's cheeks were tinted pink. He coughed awkwardly.

"No! Wait!" He held out his hands as some sort of shield. "That's not what I meant! I was hoping you could wear something simple yet elegant."

"Yes, yes," Sumire spoke, arms crossed across her chest.

"Yes indeed! I'll be happy to accompany you shopping, Sakuno-chan. A mother-in-law-daughter-in-law bonding!" Rinko exclaimed happily.

The future wife laughed nervously. "Oh. I might be causing you some inconvenience…um?"

"Oh. Come on now, you can call me _'Mom'_."

"Mom," Sakuno repeated with such a grateful smile.

"By the way, the marriage will be a civil one," Nanjirou piped up.

Ryoma looked at him evenly and asked "Why?"

"Well, until you kids are _reeeally_ sure of your feelings, we shan't proceed with a church wedding," Nanjirou answered.

Sakuno sighed as if the idea bothered her. It somewhat bothered Ryoma, too. But no, his resolve is firm. He still didn't like this wedding idea. His father was absolutely having the time of his life watching him suffer with this one.

"So, to start off your unhappi— err, your _happiness_, the new couple should buy new furniture."

"Really?" An unbelieving Sakuno asked with eyes that were gleaming with excitement.

"Of course, dear. We have also prepared a small apartment. Um, surely you don't mind right? I mean, it's just the two of you living together after all," Rinko said with a sheepish smile.

"Unless," Nanjirou had a really sly look on his face now, "you kids want to have kids which we don't mind. Eh, Ryoma?"

Sakuno blushed at the implication.

"Nanjirou! But it's true Sakuno-chan. We don't want to rush you but any time now would be good for grandchildren," Rinko winked at her as she blushed some more.

"But before the new couple go, I want to have a word with Ryoma. I also want to ask Sakuno-chan a question," Nanjirou waited for Sakuno to nod her permission.

"It's okay, um…" she started.

"Well, since Rinko asked you to call her Mom, I guess you should call me Dad too."

"Okay Dad," she beamed at him that surprised Nanjirou a little.

"I was wondering Sakuno-chan whether you wanted to have a proposal."

"O-oh… um, I don't think Ryoma would—"

"If you would like to have a marriage proposal, then fine I'll do it," The words that Ryoma blurted out were ones that he regretted as soon as they left him. _'Just what is happening to me?'_

"Well, that settles it. Need to talk to Ryoma on how he will do it."

"Now go. We shall see you two off," Sumire once again after what seemed to be like a long time for Ryoma.

**ღღღ**

Sakuno walked side by side with his handsome future husband. She didn't like to admit to herself but she felt a little giddy. As if she was still a school girl.

"Would you _please_ look to where you are going?" His voice was full of annoyance as dragged her out of a lamp post's way.

"Thank you."

"Che," he mumbled and then he continued walking. "Why are you so distracted anyway?"

"Huh? Hmmm, I'm thinking of possible designs for the apartment."

'_And that thing you just told me when we met…'_ Sakuno wanted to add. Her eyes showed her sadness that Ryoma did not fail to notice.

_Lag_. That was him. He was _also_ at war with himself. The _great_ Ryoma Echizen was debating whether to console the girl beside him or not. Of course, he couldn't_simply_ do that because of what he said earlier… still.

"Why would you bother yourself with that?" He asked quietly.

"I guess it's just the same as me asking you why you bother with tennis."

_That_ made Ryoma stop.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sakuno placed a hand on his shoulders. She almost visibly shuddered as she touched his tough and broad shoulders. It took all of her willpower not to.

"Hn," he resumed walking. _'Remember the threat. Remember the threat. Remember the damned threat!'_

He momentarily closed his eyes to clear his mind. As he opened them, he said "I'm going home," without waiting for her answer.

"Wait!" She ran after him but Sakuno stopped dead in her tracks for her efforts would be futile.

**ღღღ**

Peace: such a short but deep word. It could mean anything to anyone. To Sakuno, peace meant walking up and down the aisles of a furniture shop that contained any interior designer's dreams. However, not this time.

'_I…'_

She tried to focus on getting something on the top shelf in the decorations section.

'…_have a little secret for you.' He sarcastically whispered in her ears._

The first time she heard it Sakuno was eager to know.

'_When it's just the two of us…'His smirk was now clearer, bigger._

She stopped midway from getting her desired item.

'_No matter how beautiful our married life will get…'_

Her hands were now trembling. A salesman asked her if she alright but his words were lost in Sakuno's thoughts.

'_I will never fall in love with you.'_

* * *

**Replies:**

Now, on to the replies to my **_beloved_** **_reviewers_**:

**Jaz-147-** Thank you for loving this! And I'm **_happy_** that you love the character I gave Sakuno here! Hopefully I don't butcher that in the upcoming chapters since I'm pretty good at butchering things. :p

**Yukina-chan15-** weeeeeeeeeee! Thank you for your review! Yeah, Ryoma-kun's sure is arrogant. *meanie Ryoma-kun*

**Enma20-** Hearing that someone approves of Sakuno's strong character relieves meeeeeeeee! I'm crossing my fingers that I'll stick with it!

**Guest-** K-kirihaya and T-tooyama? B-both of them? *nosebleed* Hai! I'll find some way to make it happen for you my dear gray-faced reviewer! Your wish is my command!

**Ryosaku12-** Awwwwwwwww! –wipes tears from my eyes- T-thank you! Really. _'Proud of her having a backbone'_… loooooooool… that cracked me up! And I'm please to know that you love the preview thing-y. Will be doing more of that in the future!

**Ulquihime7980-** YAAAAAAY! You like Sa-chan having a backbone. Seriously, she has one all the time. ;)

** 0202- **Wow! That was so cool! It's the first time I got anyone commenting on how I write. *feels* Thank you for this! Seriously, I wish I could hug you right now. But in the mean time… CYBERHUUUUUUUUUG! –huggles-

**2lazy2createAnAc-** Sure! Your wish is my command!

**guestof9302012-** Yo! I updated haven't I? Sorry if it took long!

**lechat23- **Thanks for the review~ I hope to keep you interested in this little fic of mine!

**Notes from a Muddy Writer: **

I warn you guys… this is the start of a rollercoaster rideeeeeeee! Things will become a little bit different starting here. And with a little luck, you won't abandon me. Please stick with me until the end.

And thank you to my beta-reader(s)!

If anything comes up, I'll update this chapter.

**Preview for Chapter 4:**

**ღღღ**

**It Started with a…**

**ღღღ**

**"You know it's never fifty-fifty in a marriage. It's always seventy-thirty, or sixty-forty. Someone falls in love first. Someone puts someone else up on a pedestal. Someone works very hard to keep things rolling smoothly; someone else sails along for the ride."**  
**―****Jodi Picoult, _Mercy_**

**ღღღ**


	4. It Started with a…

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

**_If only you would read between the lines._**

This chapter's dedicated to the following people (they were kind enough to tell me who to include: Akaya or Kintarou?): Ate Christelle (who voted for Kintarou ;), to Socks-san (thank you soooooooo much! and you wanted Akaya too~), to Guest (who wanted BOTH of them) and to 2lazy2createAnAc (for wanting to include Kirihaya). Thank you for your opinions! They definitely are handy~

And of course, the chapters for my dear readers and reviewers!

Enjoy!

_P.S._ I want to thank everyone for making this fic the first to break the 23-reviews I had over my very first fic "**The Secret Garden**".

* * *

**ღღღ**

**It Started with a…**

**ღღღ**

"**You know it's never fifty-fifty in a marriage. It's always seventy-thirty, or sixty-forty. Someone falls in love first. Someone puts someone else up on a pedestal. Someone works very hard to keep things rolling smoothly; someone else sails along for the ride."**  
**―****Jodi Picoult****,**_**Mercy**_

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

"_What's that horrible smell?"_

Ryoma thought this as he moved from side to side in his enormous bed. Yet, no matter how he hid his face from the horrible smell, it kept coming back.

"_What the—?"_

It smelled so awfully familiar. Almost like…

"Oi_, Seishunen_! Wake up!" The loud voice of his father boomed into Ryoma's half sleep, making his brain half-awake. "Hmph, what a heavy sleeper."

Then there it was again: the repulsive smell. Ryoma cracked his cat-shaped eyes half-opened. They widened soon enough as he saw the source of the foul smell… which was Nanjirou's own feet.

"_Oyaji_!" That made him bolt upright.

"Hmph," Nanjirou grumbled as he sat on Ryoma's bed, cross-legged, "learned from Sakuno-chan yesterday that you did not accompany her."

"Why would you care about that?" Ryoma said as he slumped back into his comfortable bed. He pulled his covers up to hide himself.

Pulling away the blanket, Nanjirou said "Well, you're darn right that I do care about it. You're going to marry her so you must take care of her!"

"Why? Why should I do that?" Ryoma sat up. He was fully awake now. "Is this one of your business deals? Or one of your pranks? Either way, I'm going to make her suffer."

"And why is that?" His father's voice was dangerously calm. "In any case, I'm still your father and you'll do what I say. Now, prepare for your proposal to her."

Nanjirou left after that. However, Ryoma knew better. That was all 'acting'. Still, he needed to follow.

"_How in the universe should I propose?"_ He thought as he headed towards the bathroom.

**ღღღ**

Two hours later, Ryoma was driving hastily to the apartment that Rinko and Nanjirou had prepared for the two of them. His car smelled faintly of apples. That was what he was carrying on the passenger side: a whole bunch of fresh apples that effectively took his tiredness and sleepiness away.

"Let's just hope this works out," he said to himself.

Ryoma pulled over near the front gate of their small apartment. It wasn't really much from the outside. No one would suspect a tennis star is living there—with his_wife_, to be exact. The apartment looked like a traditional Japanese house. Maybe it _was_ a traditional Japanese house. Ryoma just could not be sure.

He got out of the car and then went around to open the door of the passenger side of the car. Ryoma then took out the bag of apples that he had brought. Only then did he realize that he hadn't brought a key for the apartment.

"Damn…" he muttered under his breath. Still, Ryoma thought of trying to open the gate. To his surprise, it was unlocked!

"Great," a smile now graced his lips. He walked to the front door while shouting Sakuno's name. He passed by a small fish pond on the right side of the house.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma called out a few feet from the apartment but no answer came. "Sakuno?" He called out once again as he reached the front door. By then, Ryoma was sure that the door would be locked. Yet to his surprise (and shock), it, too, was unlocked.

Panic coursed through his entire body. _'Why would it be unlocked? Where did that girl go?'_ He thought as he took off his shoes, stepped into the foyer and scanned the entryway of their tiny dwelling place. Then he was shocked_again_.

The walls were completely covered in white paint. But the thing unique about it was that, at times, the paint glittered silver as if it had tiny silver dust in it, and it gave off a faint pinkish glow. On the floor was a soft rug. Ryoma enjoyed rubbing his feet on it. The wood parts of the apartment were gleaming so brightly that Ryoma could see his reflection.

A medium-sized drawer was on the right side of the hallway. It cradled a pale pink wireless phone with a silvery cloth covering. Beside it was a vase of fresh Baby's Breath: simple, white, delicate. Its scent hovered in the air. He was excited to see the rest of the house but the current situation returned to knock him back to reality. Sakuno was _still_ missing.

"Sakuno?" Ryoma sort of whispered her name in the air. He walked a few steps forward. Suddenly, there was a creaking behind him.

He whipped his head around fast and dropped the bag of apples. They fell with muffled thuds on the wooden floor. Ryoma readied himself for any attack.

However, there were none. There was only an enormous pile of brown boxes and a pair of pinkish white hands carrying them. Sakuno was behind the boxes, grunting from the obvious weight.

Without any second thoughts, Ryoma rushed to help her carry the packages. As he did, their hands touched and Sakuno swore electricity ran throughout her entire body.

"Th-thank you…" Sakuno managed to breathe out a sigh of relief as the burden was taken away from her small hands. But so was the sensation of Ryoma's touch.

"What are these anyway?" Ryoma asked as he led the way to the kitchen where they all placed the cartons. Sakuno sighed once again. "W-well, they're decorations of course," she said softly as she went to open a box to show Ryoma the contents.

The decorations somehow got Ryoma excited. There were big silvery, glittery balls that he assumed were going to be hung. Where? He didn't have a clue. There were also simple, silver picture frames and a few other silvery things.

But of course, he did not really show his excitment. It would be too out of character for him. "Why… why are all of these silver?" He couldn't help but ask Sakuno. She looked up to his strong golden gaze then looked away, turning red.

"I… I heard you liked the color silver. So I thought of, you know… putting it here. I thought it might make you happy," she replied before adding in a whisper, "or something like that."

Ryoma's eyes widened. "And where did you learn that?"

"Mom," Her simple answer came as she stared back to his face again. But then she said, "A-aaaah, of course it would be okay to keep these away if… if you don't like them."

Ryoma's eyebrow was raised in question. "Why would you do that?" Deep down, he couldn't just shoot down her efforts of beautifying the place.

"Because you might not like it," Sakuno whispered as she hung her head down. She wasn't sure why she was acting this way, but for some reason the fact that Ryoma might not like her decorations was upsetting.

Ryoma closed his eyes as he decided what to say regarding this situation. "_Iie_, it's really okay." He spun on his heels with his hands inside his pocket. _'Che. I got worried over her for nothing.'_

He went out of the kitchen with the intent of leaving the apartment.

_Thud!_

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma slipped and landed on his butt. He silently cursed and looked for the thing that caused him to slip. But the anger dissipated from his face. Ryoma was staring at an apple, one of the many apples he brought to this place.

He picked it up and looked at it intently, contemplating what to do now. Then he remembered.

"_Daijobou_? Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" He felt Sakuno's warm hands on his shoulders. She smelled of fruits mixed together in a really nice way. Ryoma looked up to her.

"Un." Then he stood and walked towards the front door while picking any stray apples that he found on the way. Abruptly, he stopped.

Ryoma turned towards Sakuno's direction and tossed her an apple. Sakuno clumsily caught it with her two hands. A questioning look now marred her face as she gazed at the apple.

"R-Ryoma-kun, what is this for?" Ryoma heard Sakuno asked.

In reply, he gave her one of his smirks. "You just said yes to our marriage."

"Eh?" Subsequently, Sakuno's face contorted in rage. "I certainly did not!"

"Heh heh," he took a few steps towards her in a menacing way that made Sakuno back down.

Ryoma's face now held a mischievous look, what with the smirk. Finally, they reached a wall. He trapped her under his arms. Afterwards, he brought down his face dangerously close to hers.

Sakuno was sure he was going to kiss her, but no. That 'fantasy' of hers would have to be put away for later. She was almost disappointed, with that but the situation she was in she could not afford to be disappointed.

Ryoma brought his lips to her ear. His warm breath made the skin around her neck tingle. "You can't take it back now."

However, Sakuno got over of the situation and pushed him away with her cheeks flushing a wonderful shade of red. "Don't _ever_ do that!"

"Che." Ryoma removed his hands and walked back to the front door.

"Just where are you going?" Sakuno asked from his behind.

"Somewhere." He nonchalantly replied. Ryoma heard nothing afterwards except when he was about to open the door.

"You… you will come tomorrow, right?"

That made him stop. He frowned; he still wasn't sure if he was okay with this whole thing. It was clear to Ryoma that it was just a prank made by his parents. If it did turn out to be like that, Sakuno will sure get hurt and, somebody stop him, because he _just_ might kill somebody if she did get hurt.

He rewound his thoughts. _'Whoa. What?'_

"Of course," His typical answer, not the entire truth but not a lie either. Ryoma could almost imagine her sweet smile but he chose to leave the apartment before his own thoughts suffocated him.

When he finally stepped out of the gate and into the sun, a lithe body slammed into him.

"R-Ryoma-kun!"

Ryoma rubbed the sore spot where the jerk of a man slammed into. Oh boy. The jerk's would get a special serving of beating delivered by none other than Ryoma, himself, the Prince of Beatings— err.. _Tennis_.

As he sat up, Ryoma's extremely sharp eyes got hold of bright red hair on a level much lower than an average person. Later did he realize that the said person or jerk (as Ryoma would insist) was bowing before him and making up_lame_ excuses.

"… so sorry for running you over…"

'_Blah, blah, blah.'_ Ryoma thought. He stood up and brushed the dirt off him as though he did it every day.

"Anyway," he heard the other man say, "I'm here to visit Ryusaki-san. Do you know where she lives?"

The golden eyes of Ryoma shifted dangerously as he heard his fiancée's name. And as the other man stood up as well, the tennis prince saw his full form. Shining blackish-brown eyes that seemed to be happy always, a wide grin, bright red hair, and a tennis bag strapped on his back. He definitely was a tennis player.

"Yo! I'm—"

"Kintaro—kun!" Ryoma heard Sakuno call out as she came running towards them. She paused as she reached them before continuing on, "I'm glad you could stop by—"

"You're… you're…" Kintarou was wide-eyed now, looking at Ryoma.

"Kintarou—kun," Sakuno said, her voice full of concern that Ryoma could not help but feel annoyed at the person causing her to be upset like that.

'_Great. Just _great_. What is he supposed to be now?'_

"Koshimae! You're _the_ great Koshimae right?"

"Ko-koshimae?" Both Ryoma and Sakuno exclaimed.

"Wow! I never believed to meet you here! At Sa—chan's place of all places! Are you here to visit her? Are ya? Are ya?" Kintarou spoke all in one breath. Ryoma felt like he was being bombed with so many questions all at once. Well, he was.

"Sa—chan?" Ryoma asked. An aura of coldness suddenly emitted from the prince's still form that caused Sakuno to be worried. However, the so-called death aura went unnoticed due to Kintarou's bright and childish exterior.

"Un! That's the nickname I had for her. Pretty cute huh?" Kintarou was still gleaming with excitement. "Ne, Koshimae, play tennis with me! "

"Not interested." By then, Ryoma had his back turned away from them.

"If I'll lose, I'll treat you with takoyaki."

That caught his attention. The prince of tennis took Kintarou by his shoulder.

"_You're on._"

* * *

**Replies:**

On to the replies for my _**dear**_ reviewers!

**OROgoldenpair1- **Thank you for the wonderful review! And I know right? Ryoma-kun's being mean! *thwacks his head* Anyway, I seem to always portray Sakuno as a strong woman. Why is that? Hahaha. I, maybe, don't like to see her always cry. T.T But being a damsel in distress isn't _that_ bad (once in a while). And boy, do I wish that I get to always portray her as she is now. Buuuuuuuuuuuut! apparently... that isn't the case. *hints* We'll just see how it turns out though. Please continue reading and reviewing! :D

**yukina-chan15-** Waaaaaaaa! I truly, truly love you for your consistency in reviewing Legally Married! *hugsssssssssssssssss* Yay! It's a good thing that you like how I characterized Sa-chan here~ :D Please continue reading and reviewing! -bows-

**ulquihime7980**- Oh no! That was the plot twist! The readers now know! HAHAHA! Just joking. *peace* Thank you also for being a consistent reviewer! From the bottom of my heart, thank you! I just hope you'll stay till the end! :D

**Jaz-147- **Thank you for the effing awesome review! I updated, didn't I? ;D Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa! What'll happen to Ryoma-kun's handsome face now? Ryoma-kun, ask for forgiveness to Sa-chan before someone punches you!

*Ryoma from the background* Yadda! (stubborn brat :P)

And thanks for being a consistent reviewer! :D

**guestof9302012-** Hahaha! LOOOOOOOOL! Thanks for the claps! I do hope that Ryoma will no further get on your nerves. :D _"...but that's okay since he's gonna fall in love with her anyway..."_ Shhhhhhh, that's our secret for now. Hehehe.

** 0202-** *teary-eyed* R-really? -glomps- I'm really happy that your like how I characterized theeeeeeeeem! Hehehehe... thank you for the review and please stick till the end~

**DanDeil-** Dandeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeil! Thanks for the review! And I'm happy that this fic reached all of your expectations! Bwahaha... read the rest of the chapters okay?

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Ta da! The title's that for a reason because there were a lot of things that begun on this chapter! If only you would really _really_ read between the lines. Not literally.

And I just made Sakuno as if she had MAJOR mood swings. T.T Total character inconsistency. But that was what I was aiming for. Ya know? That she is indecipherable even though actually she isn't. Nah! What to do?

I also chose _**Baby's Breath**_ as the flower in their house for it represents _**innocence**_ and _**pure of the heart**_. ;)

Now, about the proposal thingy, I saw this post on a "Did you know?" blog and I just had to include it. It said:

_**In Ancient Greece, throwing an apple to a woman was considered a marriage proposal.**_

The original ending wasn't like that. Just added Kintarou to have a variation. Will Kintarou—kun be in the chapters here on forward? We'll have to wait and see! And what about the people who wants to punch Ryoma?

Ryoma: Oi! What was that?

Muddy Writer: Oooooh, I don't know. Just some people who wants to punch you for getting on their nerves and well, about what you said to Sa-chan. Pretty awesome huh?

Ryoma: What so awe-

Kintarou: Ne, ne! Have some more of me! *totally ignored Ryoma* *the Prince of Tennis was giving us his death glare*

Muddy Writer: You just had your screen time~ *more death glare from Ryoma*

*Akaya butts in*

Akaya: How 'bout some of me?"

Muddy Writer: Almost forgot you!

Akaya: *devil mode* What?

Muddy Writer: *sweats* Uh— *sheepish grin* D-don't worry Akaya-kun. You'll get your time soon.

Akaya: *still in Devil mode* I'd better.

Muddy Writer: *gulps* Anyway, for the mean time, let them see the preview for the next chapter!

Akaya and Kintarou chibi edition!: _Minna_, here's the preview of chapter 5! *Ryoma in the background*:What about me?!

**Preview for Chapter 5:**

**ღღღ**

**I Do**

**ღღღ**

**Marriage does not unite two people; it entangles them.**

**-Abraham Miller, Unmoral Maxims**

**ღღღ**


	5. I Do

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

This chapter was kind of hard because of the descriptions. T.T I know that at times, descriptions of the dresses do not necessarily have to be precise but I can't help it. I want to be accurate. At least, I think I want to be.

I was smiling like crazy pretty much the whole time. XD I searched for their marriage vows and I am not sure whether it sounds okay enough. (I hope it does!)

I also used the Japanese song **"Every Heart"** by **BoA**. Lyrics are italicized. It's quite sad but I think the translation fits them enough. I think. ;)_** Listen to it for maximum emotional experience!** _LOL.

Please take note that Ryoma and Sakuno did not spoke their vows simultaneously. I thought it would be quite lengthy if I separate it so I made the format as such.

And because of the ending of the last chapter, I had difficulty inserting the result of their matches and other stuff. –epic fail- Now, if I could just find a way to…

Lastly, I am not sure whether Rinko use the word 'dear' a lot. She seemed like the kind of lady who would. LOL~

Anyway, here's the fifth chapter. Please, enjoy yourselves~

**P.S.** _**Really sorry for like publishing this supeeeeer late!**_ I felt really stuck on Kintarou's scene that even with the many days of scourging for ideas did not leave me with good ones. I did plan for something though, which will be published in the upcoming chapters!

* * *

**ღღღ**

**I**** Do**

**ღღღ**

**Marria****ge does not unite two people; it entangles them.**

**-Abraham Miller, Unmoral Maxims**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Harmonious chaos was filling the air. His phone had beeped at least one hundred times. Same with his alarm clock. Don't forget his telephone too. They were all_begging_ him to wake up.

"Just… a few more minutes," Ryoma breathed out with irritation. Why did everything around him want to wake him up so early?

"_Koshimae! It was fun playing with you!" A certain red-head called out to him once they were done playing a tennis match._

"_Che." Ryoma was wiping away his sweat. The result of the match was a bit surprising; the match had been even. No one lost, no one won. Their scores were down to a 15-all and it continued to be like until they dropped dead on the tennis court because of exhaustion. This irritated Ryoma _a lot_. How could someone rival him? He was the Prince of Tennis?_

"_Kintarou—kun!" Ryoma heard Sakuno called out, adding to his irritation. Why wasn't he attended to first? He and Sakuno were engaged after all._

_Ryoma sat up on the dirty tennis court, looking at the scene unfolding before hm. He raised an eyebrow at them. However Kintarou was oblivious to this which caused the prince to emit a deathly aura._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_The jerk (a.k.a. Kintarou) was all touchy-touchy with Sakuno and this did not sit well with Ryoma _at all_._

_While all of this was happening Ryoma was gripping his red tennis racket, hard._

'_Dammit. The jerk's really asking for it.'_

_With a racket on his right hand and a tennis ball on the other, Ryoma stood up and bounced the ball on the court's surface a few times before throwing it up in the air._

_He was about to burst at the scene of Kintarou and Sakuno with his airborne tennis ball, he heard the red-haired say his farewells to Sakuno. Ryoma glanced at them, just in time to see a more-than-a-second bear hug, courtesy of Kintarou._

_Filled with rage, Ryoma looked up to see the ball in air, only to have it landing on his face._

"_I-Itai…"_

_That was it. He was never going to forgive Kintarou for this._

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Koshimae!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

_Koshimae!_

_Beep… beep… beep…_

_Koshimae!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Every beep of the telephone, alarm clock and cell phone seemed like Kintarou's irritating voice to Ryoma. What more: they continued on until it drove him crazy at last.

Ryoma first turned his alarm clock off. As he did, his half-closed eyes stared at the time. It really did not made any sense to him.

"Eleven o'clock… eleven o'clock," he muttered as he went to answer the telephone next. Ryoma was still sluggish. A few steps away from the phone, it dawned on him. He scrambled to the bathroom at once.

"Dammit!"

**ღღღ**

"Oi Nanjirou!" It was Sumire's gruff voice.

"Hn?"

"Are you sure you told him the _exact_ time?"

"Of course I did." Nanjirou, in his black suit (looking spiffy and all), paced back and forth in front of the old woman. "Ten o'clock!"

"Well, it's already _eleven_, in case you hadn't noticed." Sumire sighed at his grandson-in-law's tardiness. "Next we'll hear about how he helped a pregnant woman go to the hospital."

Nanjirou snickered.

"_Obaa-chan_…" Both adults turned to look at the bride. Sakuno was glowing. At least, they thought she was _glowing_. She wore a dress that was shimmering silver. It ended right below her knees. It was made of chiffon and tulle. To top it off, Sakuno paired it with a black double breasted cropped jacket. Her long brown hair was in a 'messy' side bun. Her make-up was light and it perfectly accentuated everything.

But something was wrong. _Definitely_ wrong.

"Is he… coming yet?"

Sumire momentarily glanced at Nanjirou who chose to look innocently at the sides. "Don't look at me like that. I called him many times already. Rinko is out, trying to reach him," He whispered back at Sumire.

She returned her gaze back at her lovely granddaughter. Her eyes softened.

"Yes, yes. He is coming. Soon." It wasn't reassuring enough. Tears still welled up on Sakuno's eyes.

"I'll be waiting then." She spun on her heels and sat on the nearest chair.

**ღღღ**

His car gave another loud beep as his fists were driven into the horn. There was no traffic. No, there was none. It was the complete opposite in fact. Ryoma was just doing it out of frustration.

"Why did it have to be today?" He asked himself as he drove towards the place of their civil wedding.

Ryoma had already sent Rinko a message that said "I helped a pregnant woman get to the hospital." _His typical excuse_.

"What else's new?" He shrugged.

Ryoma's car stopped in front of a fairly huge building. He opened the driver's side of the door and stepped out into the warm day. Dust billowed as hot air blew around. He coughed.

Ryoma checked himself to see if he looked ready enough. It was a mistake. He did not, in any way or form, looked ready. Nor anywhere near it. He suppressed another curse as he jogged towards the building.

**ღღღ**

'_Where could he be?' _Sakuno thought for the umpteenth time. She tapped her right foot repeatedly. She did not want to look as if her groom left her, whether it was for another woman or for tennis. She did not _really_ want it.

The loud groaning of the door was the next thing she heard. Sakuno spun her head and a few stray hairs fell. Standing against the frame of the door was her handsome groom. He was panting from all the running he must have done to reach the place.

She did not really understand what she was feeling at the moment. Happy? Nah. Angry? Not even close. So what was it?

Sakuno might not have the proper term for it at that time, yet one thing was certain. She wanted to get married right then and there. For her, Ryoma looked okay enough. He looked… _scrumptious_ enough. She closed her eyes as thoughts drowned her.

'_What am I thinking!'_ She berated herself.

'_There's more time for that later this evening.'_ The voice in her mind spoke again and she shivered unconsciously.

"Evening…" she exhaled as she returned her gaze back to her lap. Her eyes widened. "Evening!" Sakuno exclaimed. That new thought filled her with dread.

**ღღღ**

"Oh my gosh Ryoma! You are _so_ late!" His lovely mother scolded.

"Hn, Seishounen—"

"Could I just change my clothes?!"

"Right~ this way dear."

**ღღღ**

Nanjirou approached the bride and her grandma. His gaze softened at the sight of them. The 'monk' sighed as he neared them.

He also prepared a really bad poker face as he tried to explain what happened with Ryoma.

"I'm so—"Nanjirou started only to be cut off. Then drops of sweat formed on his forehead as he was met with the old woman's glare.

"Is the wedding cancelled?" Sumire asked in a stern tone.

"No. It isn't. Just you wait."

She sighed, visibly relieved.

"Sakuno-chan! Come now. Everything is set." Rinko happily bounded towards them.

The bride stood and slowly faced them. "R-really?"

"Un!"

**ღღღ**

Ryoma stood on the right side as he faced the solemnizing judge. He resisted the urge to scratch the places where it was itching. But it was really driving him crazy!

Without warning, a bittersweet melody filled the air. It awakened the feelings inside of him except, he did not understand what to feel. Was he supposed to be sad over this marriage? He especially did _not_ want to.

He was certain though that the song was melancholic in a sense.

_Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara…_

'_How many tears must be shed? What the—'_

_Every Heart, sunao ni nareru darou…_

'_Before we can become honest?'_

Ryoma wondered too. Was Sakuno sending some kind of message through this song? He chuckled lightly.

_Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara…_

_To whom must we proclaim our feelings?_

Disregarding the many messages and interpretations of the song, he turned his head to see his forthcoming _wife_. He caught his breath. Ryoma almost rubbed his eyes that he summoned every will he had left not to. She seriously _was_ glowing. She looked simple but… stunning. Every step had a bounce to it as if Sakuno was anticipating this very moment.

_Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou_

_So that we can no longer feel loneliness?_

Five feet….

Three feet…

One…

Then, he felt her covered arm brushed against his. Sakuno shuddered beside him like she was electrified to be near him.

'_But enough about that.'_ He thought.

Right now, there's a wedding to attend to.

**ღღღ**

Sakuno was elated. She felt as if she was riding on Cloud Nine. _'Is this really happening? Is this really happening!'_ She continually asked herself every step of the aisle. Her grip tightened around her cascading bouquet of jasmines and orchids.

When the music had started playing, she almost forgot to move. She felt stuck. _Big time_.

'_Two feet more… one…'_ she caught her breath at the last one. Their arms came into contact and electricity ran up and down her body.

Sakuno drew a deep breath to steady herself down. She was hyperventilating. The bride almost smiled at the thought. _Almost_.

**ღღღ**

"… Ryoma and Sakuno wish to pledge their vows to each other before us today."

The couple faced each other with unreadable expression written upon their faces. As the exchange of vows continued on, however, both relaxed and felt at ease with each other's presence.

"I…"

"I…"

"Ryoma…"

"Sakuno…"

"Take you, Sakuno…"

"Take you, Ryoma…"

"To be my wife…"

"To be my husband…"

_"My constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."_

_"In the presence of our God and family, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner."_

_"In sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."_

_"I promise to love you unconditionally…"_

_"To support you in your goals…"_

_"To honor and respect you…"_

_"To laugh with you and cry with you…"_

_"And to cherish you… for as long as we both shall live."_

**ღღღ**

She wanted to believe it. She _almost_ wanted to believe it. That everything was real, that this could last forever. But she knew it wouldn't. It can't, so it shan't. They were forced and so they must act. Ryoma wasn't the only actor here. Sakuno was too. And so, she'll play her part best. No regrets, no heartaches. She promised herself not to get carried away, no matter how convincing the act was. But perhaps she would just settle with this fantasy and cherish it while it lasted.

**ღღღ**

"_Sakuno, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love."_

"I…" Sakuno restrained herself. It was too much. Happiness was filling her inside. She glanced around, only to see her grandmother's and in-laws' encouraging smiles. Sakuno faced Ryoma once and drew a deep breath before she continued. _"I will wear it gladly. Whenever I look at it, I will remember this joyous day and the vows we've made."_

'_This is all fake… fake… fake…'_ It played on her mind like a sad melody that she almost wanted to cry.

**ღღღ**

Ryoma stared at the silver ring that now rested upon his left ring finger. It was simple. No outer design whatsoever. Literally, just a simple silver ring.

"Che," he muttered under his breath.

'_Seriously, _these_ are our wedding rings?'_

To him, it looked so ordinary.

'_What's so special about these?'_ He wanted to scream at his parents who bought the rings.

**ღღღ**

They were declared as husband and wife and had signed their marriage contract.

"There's a good boy!" Nanjirou said as he clapped Ryoma on the back hard. His mother was a bit teary-eyed.

"Can't believe you're now a grown man dear!" She said as she hugged Ryoma tightly.

"Mom… can't…breathe…" Ryoma gasped.

"Oopss."

"Grandma, I'll be fine. Really," Sakuno insisted as she embraced Sumire. The older woman said nothing in reply but her eyes conveyed the words she wanted to say. She nodded as if that would suffice.

Sakuno smiled gratefully at her.

**ღღღ**

Night came fast. If only she could delay its coming, Sakuno would have. Alas, she couldn't. Her heart pounded against her rib cage as she waited inside her bedroom.

'_Correction: _our _bedroom.'_

She was in her pajamas because she really did not know what else to wear. Sakuno bit her lip in a futile attempt to think clearly.

'What should I do if he comes closer?' She asked herself.

'Kick him on the crotch most probably,' replied the small voice in her mind.

She shook her head. "No way!" Sakuno knew within her that that was just plain rude.

There was a creak behind Sakuno and suddenly, a heavy body was on top of her.

Sakuno screamed.

* * *

**Replies:**

Now on to the replies for my _patient_ reviewers~:

**Guest-** W-wow... I don't even know what to say! Hehehehe.. anyway, the love that I'm receiving right now is more than enough for me. Really. :D I'm so sorry for updating very very late. Feel free to virtually bonk me in the head. :D

**rhaeven Sy**- Gosh! I'm so sorry for like keeping you wait for another one of my updates~! Gomen! I just hope I write/think/type chapters faster for you~ Thank you very much for leaving a review! Please wait for the next update!

**yukina-chan15**- Yukina-chaaaaaaan! Long time no see! Hehehe... I'm very satisfied that Sakuno really seems like an interior designer! Hahahaha... and a jealous Ryoma is just the best~ Thank you for being patient with me! :)

**Ryosaku12**- weeeeeeeee! As I have said, a jealous Ryoma is just cuteeeee! Hahahaha... so sorry if it took me a long while to update. :D

**DearestELFriend**- DearestElfFriend, it's really okay! Whether it's the first or last, I really don't mind~ :3 As long as you were able to review. 3 Anyway, I'm delighted that you find the story interesting so far~ I hope that I keep up to you expectations though. _M.F.E.O._ Hahahaha... IKR, they're so eager. I wonder if they're going to get what they're wishing. XD And yipeeeee! Someone finds that proposal quite different. Thank you very much for taking time to review my story and thank you for being patient. :D

** .129**- And I have updated! Yay~ And I don't think it's going to have 'cheating' of any sorts (I sure hope so). Well, you never know. I, myself, do not know how it will turn out. Hehehe, kidding. :D

**ulquihime7980**- ulquihime! Sorry for the late update but I hope that it was worth the wait. ;)

**guestof9302012**- No, no, no. I should be thanking you for reviewing my story~! The third party! a.k.a. Kintarou-kun. Wait till Kirihaya arrives, that is if he is going to since I'm having doubts now. Anyway, we'll see soon.

** 0202**- 5 words: I've update now, haven't I? I hope it was worth it. :D

And since this section is getting soooooo long, I just want to mention this quickly. Thank you everybody for being patient with me and for your continuous support by reading _Legally Married_. Thank you also to those who added this story to their **Favorite/Alert List**. :D

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Okay, I may have been giving Sakuno _too_ much credit but hey! She could be pretty if she wants too. :D I swear she _is_ pretty in the manga.

Kintarou *chibi*: I am here to present you a fact used by Muddy Writer!

Akaya *chibi*: Chotto! I'll be the—

Muddy Writer: What is this all about?

Kintarou & Akaya: We're presenting them a wedding fact!

*Kintarou clears throat*

Kintarou: **Did you know?**

*Akaya butts in*

Akaya: **That in many cultures**—

Ryoma: **The groom historically often kidnapped the bride**— *evil glint* Muddy Writer in the background: Where the heck did you came from?!

*Kintarou butts*

Kintarou: **And the groom's friends would help him**—

*Akaya again*

Akaya:** Leading to the modern-day groomsmen.**

Ryoma: **At the altar**—

Kintarou: **The groom always stood on the bride's right side**—

Akaya: **So his right hand**—

Kintarou: **Or 'sword hand'**—

Ryoma: **Would be free to fight/defend off a jealous rival.**

Muddy Writer: Way to go. Anyway, Ryoma, who are your _rivals_ now? *teases him*

Ryoma: Shu—

Muddy Writer: Time for Kintarou and Akaya to present the preview!

Akaya and Kintarou: Minna, here's the preview for chapter six!

**Preview for Chapter 6:**

**ღღღ**

**Our Place**

**ღღღ**

"**It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."  
― Friedrich Nietzsche**

**ღღღ**


	6. Our Place

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

_**A LATE CHRISTMAS GREETINGS AND LATE NEW YEAR GREETINGS TO YOU GUYSSSSSSSSSSSS!**_

I just noticed that Sakuno does not attach any honorifics on Ryoma's name. Meh. I doubt she would ever in this story. Defiant Sakuno-chan is just the best! Besides, I think that her placing a suffix on his name would be like to 'girly' and cute. Not that I hate that.

And beeeecause I missed greeting Ryoma-kun a happy birthday due to an inconvenient reason—T.T— I shall greet him nooooow!

To Ryoma,

Thank you so much for being a muse, well both you and Sakuno of course! You guys are my OTP (hey, this looks like a man bending with a butt… O.O) since I was nine (I think)! –sigh- this must be love for you guys~ Hahaha… anyway, you'll probably stay 12 or probably 13 with the New Prince of Tennis out while I'll grow old. T.T Such is the life of a fangirl. LoL. Anyway, enjoy snuggling with Sakuno on this new chapter. And for my wish for you, I hope you get together with her. Hahaha…

Happy birthday, my dear Prince. 3

And also to Sakuno-chan (since I might not be able to update on her birthday on the 14th of January),

Thank you soooooooooo much for being a muse. Stay cute and pretty, my little klutzy dear!

**Actions speak louder than words— **cliché.

* * *

**ღღღ**

**Our Place**

**ღღღ**

**"It is not a lack of love, but a lack of friendship that makes unhappy marriages."****  
― Friedrich Nietzsche**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

A boyish chuckle came out of Ryoma's mouth while Sakuno's screaming had already died down. All was quiet.

"Stupid Ryoma!" Sakuno exclaimed. She was fuming and red.

"Wait for it…" Ryoma said. He looked like a predator then. Anticipation was clearly building up inside him. Sakuno cringed at the menacing look he wore as he inched closer to her.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakuno asked as she retreated farther back from the edge of the bed.

The situation was like calm before a storm. Silence passed before…

All Hades broke loose.

Ryoma started attacking Sakuno with _tickles_.

Tickle here, tickle there; she could only heartily laugh from all of it. Ryoma showed no mercy and continued his tickling attack.

"Ryoma!" Sakuno said in between laughs. "Stop," she laughed again, "it!"

But, no, he did not listen.

He waited until Sakuno was practically wheezing from laughing. Her stomach hurt from all the giggling.

Breathe in, breathe out was all she could do after Ryoma finally stopped tickling her.

_'Well, what do we do now?_' She thought as she sat back on the bed. She had taken the attack lying down.

An awkward silence enveloped them as they sat on the bed side by side.

On impulse, Ryoma took Sakuno's left hand into his. Electricity ran up and down her body again and her poor heart was pounding hard against her chest that it threatened to break out. She wanted to clutch her chest but was afraid that Ryoma might take it the wrong way.

_'What with his perverted mind—'_her train of thoughts was then interrupted by Ryoma.

"Sakuno…" he whispered sensually in her ears. His warm breath on her neck was all she felt. Blood rose to her face that Sakuno was pretty sure that Ryoma could see it.

She wondered why he was the only one who could make her feel that way: the electricity, the warm feeling of blood rising up to her face… all of it.

_Why?_

All of the sudden, their positions changed.

She was _beneath_him.

Shock was all that Ryoma could see on her very red face. He smirked in amusement. She was always so easy to embarrass. The first time he saw her, he could not remove from his mind her gentle look, her fragile beauty. The second time he saw her, that was the time that he truly met her. He expected her to be as lady-like as she looked. But Sakuno wasn't anything like that. She was an independent spirit; she did what she thought was right but listened when it was needed. However, underneath it all, Ryoma found that she could be quite shy and hesitant.

Ryoma continued to stare at Sakuno. And even though it was only a few minutes, it seemed like eternity to him and her. The longer he stared at her, defiance grew more on her cute face. He was dumbfounded.

"What are you doing?" She cried out, struggling underneath him.

His smirk pulled on the corners of his lips. "Heh. I thought we are already _married_, in case you haven't noticed."

A beautiful blush crept out to her face again. Ryoma leaned in while she squealed her protest. He continued doing so until their faces were merely an inch apart. Sakuno stared at Ryoma as he did what he did. His face was so near that Sakuno could not help but blush madly. She felt her entire face heating up in embarrassment. Surprisingly, the distance only made her admire his boyish charms—or was it _manly_ charms?

_'No wonder…'_ She thought. His perfect face was unblemished and chiseled that unconsciously, her hand went out to touch it. She could well see his unique cat-like golden eyes widened in shock that snapped Sakuno out of her trance. She immediately retreated… when Ryoma's hand took hold of hers.

"_G-gomen_…" she began. "I didn't know what—"Her sentence was cut-off when Ryoma suddenly began closing what little distance of their faces had. Sakuno's heart pounded strongly against her chest that she was afraid Ryoma would feel it, what with their current position. She closed her eyes, waiting to feel something on her lips. Even if they were forced to this (well, Ryoma probably was the one thinking that since she kind of agreed with the whole thing even though it was ridiculous to her), Sakuno still wanted to feel _loved_.

_Something… while they were in their current position: he on top of her._

The thought made Sakuno snap out of whatever she was currently thinking. It was highly inappropriate. There they were, two strangers who most probably thought of the best way to get rid of one another the first time they met, almost kissing? Impossible!

_'I'm married to him, am I not?'_ She tried to reason.

_Too late._

For when she opened her eyes, Ryoma had already pulled back. Sakuno found that she had to suppress a pout. She most definitely did not want to be taken wrongly: that she loved the whole thing.

Ryoma chuckled at her innocence.

"Yeah, yeah…" He muttered as he let her go.

Sakuno then gathered her knees and hugged them closer to her body. "Don't ever come near me again!" But in all honesty, she was disappointed he did not continue his assault.

_'What am I thinking!'_ She silently berated herself. She couldn't allow herself to be swept away with his actions. But darn it all, it was hard.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," he said as he propped the pillow.

"Y-you do?" Sakuno's head peeked out, a pout on her lips. Ryoma took one look at it then looked away.

"'Course." He still refused to see her with a cute pout. He would feel his self-control slipping away if he saw something like that. And he couldn't yet. It was too soon.

"Well then." Sakuno was being mean at the moment for she took the pillow as Ryoma was about to lay on it. His head fell with a dull thud on the soft silky bed sheets. He deadpanned on her.

"We'll sleep separately."

He looked at her with a bored expression. "And why is that?"

"We'll divide the bed in half."

"Like with a saw? Right now? At this hour of the night?"

_Sarcasm_.

Yet, she did not answer. Sakuno went on placing long pillows that were covered in silvery and soft pink pillow cases. They marked _Ryoma's_ side of the bed and _her _side of the bed.

"There," spoke Sakuno as she approved of her work.

"Seriously?" Ryoma propped himself up on one elbow.

"Yeah. In this way, no…" cue Sakuno to blush.

"No _what_?" An amused smirk was now playing on Ryoma's lips that made Sakuno blush even more.

"No _unexpected_ things happen. I don't trust you even with these pillows dividing us."

"Ouch," he stated nonchalantly.

"Well, good night." Her voice had finality as she settled down on her side of the bed. She clicked her lamp off.

No response from him and that bugged Sakuno until sleep finally came.

**ღღღ**

Even with Sakuno's lamp turned off, Ryoma could not sleep. He stayed still on the bed. Well, _his_side of the bed that was.

Minutes passed and he grew no sleepier. In fact he seemed to be more awake. There was also that feeling of missing _something_. It escalated as the night wore on.

Finally he could not stop himself and sat right up on the bed. He glanced down Sakuno and saw that she was sleeping.

'_Or_pretending_to be asleep._'

Minutes passed while he continued to stare at her religiously. He lost count of time until he was sure that Sakuno was really asleep.

She seemed so peaceful, with her eyes closed like that. She looked innocent, no trace of that fiery side of her. Her steady breathing, the even rise and fall of her chest, was like therapy to him too. It was the only sound in the room but he enjoyed it. Her lips were also slightly parted in an enticing way.

Without meaning to, he took the pillows that divided them. After which he settled back on his pillow but this time, he pulled Sakuno closer to his body. He enjoyed the warmth. _Her_ warmth. It was like warm milk that helped him fall sound asleep.

**ღღღ**

Chicken…with rice.

Fluffy omelet.

Someone's stomach just grumbled in hunger. Until Ryoma realized it was his.

With still unopened eyes, he wildly searched the bed for her presence. It was a fruitless search. Ryoma opened one eye to confirm his suspicions. Sakuno was nowhere to be found.

"Hn…?"

Ryoma lazily sat up on the bed. He slowly blinked his amber eyes to get rid of the haziness. Afterwards, he unknowingly stared into the blank space.

_The_ Echizen Ryoma was _never_ a morning person.

However the delicious scent of the eggs revived his seemingly dead body. They sent him up on his feet. Soon he was dashing downstairs and towards the source of the mouth-watering aromas: the kitchen.

The sight that greeted him made Ryoma feel a lot of things at once. Things he couldn't even articulate it into words. Yet, one thing was sure. Everything was _perfect_.

Sakuno, being there in the kitchen, probably cooking their breakfast, looked like a normal housewife. The _perfect_ normal housewife for him. If he could have only printed the picture straight out of his mind, Ryoma would have. When reality suddenly bonked him in the head.

It was only a staged life. On his part, at least. He was just trying to go with the flow.

"And it's my father's entertainment," he added.

"Oh!"

He blinked then focused his gaze on her.

"Good morning!" Sakuno greeted him with the most sincere, happiest smile she had ever given him. In her mitt-covered hands was the _omurice_ she had been making: chicken rice wrapped in omelet.

Ryoma would have just stood there with mouth hanging wide and watering if Sakuno hadn't took both of his hands and directed him to a seat. She had taken off her mitts then.

Even that he did not feel. Nothing. Only the numbness from everything he had witnessed was overwhelming.

"Ryoma-kun? Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was now gently shaking him.

Ryoma realized that he was just staring at his plate, devoid of any emotions.

"Oh. Sorry. _Itadakimasu_." He picked his chopsticks up but was still hesitant to take a bite out of the food. Sakuno winced at his hesitancy.

_'Perhaps he has decided it would taste bad?'_

Her brown eyes were droopy from worry but her strong will kept a brave smile on her face. Time was spilling away but not a single bite was taken from Ryoma's_omurice_. She gathered up her courage to ask, "What's wrong Ryoma-kun?"

Perking up, he looked into her eyes. "It's just… I never get to eat Japanese food." At that point Ryoma took his first bite.

A smile crossed Sakuno's lips before taking a bite of her _omurice_ too. The slight droop around her eyes was disappearing too.

The entire eating was done in silence. Not a sound of words but of chopsticks clanging against the ceramic plates. Putting away the used dishes was done quietly as well. Ryoma went on clearing up the table, sweeping the floor for fallen crumbs while Sakuno washed everything.

They were two bodies but they seem to know what the other lacked, what the other one needed. They understood each other even without words. Synchronized; two bodies moving as one.

After everything was done, they sat back around the dining table. Sakuno already had a pen and paper in hand.

"Let's get this straight."

Ryoma eyed her evenly. "We need to have ground rules." Sakuno nodded her agreement.

"First—"the husband began yet the wife held up her hand.

"No touching," Sakuno stated calmly, but she was turning red.

Confusion etched itself upon the features of Ryoma. "What's that suppose to mean?"

No response. He sighed dramatically. "Look, if we want things to be clear, you got to—"

"…except if we have to appear publicly." Then she added in a whisper, "which is highly impossible."

Sakuno returned to watch Ryoma. He was smirking.

"Next, _expect neither intimacy nor fidelity_."

Sakuno's mind abruptly stopped working. Was she hearing him correctly? "_What_?" She, too, was now confused and angry. _'How dare he!'_

"Didn't we just vow to—"

A small hiss emitted from Ryoma's mouth. "Don't drag the wedding into this. Remember, my stupid oyaji wanted _this_ marriage, not _me_. Basically, _I_ still should have my own life. And _you_, you should go back to your own."

Her head was spinning as she tried to see the logic. None. What Ryoma said was highly illogical, considering that he was an intelligent tennis player. "What's that supposed to mean?"

So easy for him to say all of those as if it didn't matter. As if she did not have any feelings. Sakuno tried to imagine Ryoma answering all of the reporters' questions with another woman beside him.

It hurt.

_'No. It shouldn't hurt,'_ she thought. She only agreed to this stupid marriage for her grandma. No more, no less. Besides, she already promised herself. Perhaps if she could find someone to replace Ryoma's place as her husband then she could file a divorce and such…

But why did his words affect her so much?

Trying to keep a cool face, Sakuno continued on.

"Then, uh, we should divide the bed." Sakuno, with her pen and paper, was scribbling down the rules they made. Her hand trembled as she wrote _'expect…neither intimacy nor fidelity'_.

"Why?" Ryoma inquired with a dangerous hint in his voice. She lifted her head up. "Because—"

That's when Sakuno's phone began ringing. His eyes narrowed at the sight of her answering it. Ryoma considered the person on the other line as an intruder. And that was _unforgivable_.

He sighed. He couldn't understand himself anymore. He was just irrational and illogical with Sakuno. One moment ago he said to expect no intimacy or fidelity whatsoever. Now, he was feeling anger seeping through his skin as he saw Sakuno answer the phone.

Not trusting himself anymore, he stood up before what he was doing could register in his mind. Sakuno's eyes followed his movements and her face clearly asked the question, "What are you doing?"

"…okay. Bye." She pressed a button and flipped her phone close.

"Clean this place up." Then, he spun on his heels and exited the room.

"Ryoma, w-wait!"

He heard sound of a chair being pushed aside. He looked back at her, his face grim and said, "_You can have no one else but me_."

Ryoma left next, leaving Sakuno alone and utterly confused.

* * *

**Replies:**

Let's get on with the _merry_ reviews~~~ =D

**Rachel**- Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thank you so much for the reviews~ And I'm really sorry if this update was a little… okay, a whole lot LATE. :D Hope it was worth it. ;)

**TheBearsDoodl****e**- Oh stop it you! –smiles like crazy at your review!- I'm flattered. But seriously, there are a lot of other writers/authors out there than write a gazillion times better than I do. T.T I wish I could write like them too! Thank you very much! 3

**yukina-chan15**- Yukina-chaaaaaaaaaaaan! Thank you for the continued support! Hehehehe… And I hope this chapter like satisfied you or something~ I love Every Heart by BoA too!

** 0202**- Wazzup dude! Hahaha… I really really wish you like this update! But, I'm kind of stuck for the next chapter. T.T Help?

**ulquihime7980**- Shhhhhhh… that's our little secret! Hahahahaha… how come you guessed it right? Or was it too obvious? Lol.

**DearestELFriend**- Yaaaaaaaaaaaay! They're legally married! Woot! Woot! Thanks for the review! However, I'm really stuck with Akaya's part. So, any ideas to help me? Want would you want to happen? ;)

**Shizurei**- Awwwwwwwww~ Thank you! And thank goodness the pace is slow so we could somewhat see that both Ryoma and Sakuno grows into together little by little~

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Okaaaaaay! I admit that Ryoma is now the one utterly irregular here. Please note that he is quite sorting out his 'feelings'. He does not know whether to act based on his feelings alone or if he should act according to what he had said. Gaaaaah! Actions speak louder than words.

I saw another post from **Did you know?**

Here's the content:

_**Einstein presented his first wife with a list of rules, one of which "expect neither intimacy nor fidelity".**_

I count myself lucky to find this post because I now had a line for Ryoma! Hahaha! It's a bit of a coincidence too because I thought of the rules thingy (even though a lot of movies, T.V. shows, etc. have done that idea .) way before I've seen this particular post. I do not claim it a true though. But there is a possibility. It's a fun idea though. :D

And also, since I'm REALLY stuck with Kirihara's part, the next chapter might be REALLY REALLY late. Any ideas, help regarding that chapter is GREATLY appreciated.

Thank you so much guys for the patience and continued support for this story~

**Preview for Chapter 7:**

And since I'm stuck, there's no preview yet. T.T Might be edited in the future~


	7. The Start of The Rollercoaster Ride

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

And the seaweed-haired brat appears!

I'm sorry if he's not the 'normal' Kirihaya. I still haven't seen him act and all of that jazz. All I'm certain is that he's a cocky guy. The thing is he also has that other side (I think).

Actually, this chapter should've been all about them (Kirihara and Sakuno). Well, mostly of them comprising more than half of it. However, that was on the other drafts and as I was reading it again, I found it really boring and dull that I am sure you would find boring and dull too. So, there I was, rewriting the whole chapter like crazy, only to be segued by Tumblr. .

P.S. This is still un-beta(ed). I decided to publish it anyway for I can't wait~ I'll update this chapter once I have the beta-ed edition!

* * *

**ღ****ღღ**

**The Start of The Rollercoaster Ride**

**ღღღ**

"**I don't want to be married just to be married. I can't think of anything lonelier than spending the rest of my life with someone I can't talk to, or worse, someone I can't be silent with."****  
****―****Mary Ann Shaffer****,**_**The Guernsey Literary and Potato Peel Pie Society**_

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

_Where did you go?_

**Received from:** Ryoma a.k.a. _The Prince of Grumpiness_

Sakuno closed her phone as soon as she finished reading the text message. "Why would he care anyway?" she muttered to herself. "He sure _did not_ care this morning."

Sakuno was looking out to the lake. She was sitting on to the edge of the boardwalk, her feet dangling on to the side. A sigh escaped her lips. Her day was a rollercoaster ride. It may have started good, went bad during the late morning, but it was surely redeemed when afternoon came. And she had one person to thank for.

"Sa-chan!"

The boy's voice brought Sakuno out of her reveries. She spun her head too fast that she bumped it against the wooden railing.

"Ouch." She closed her eyes to momentarily block out the pain.

"Are you okay?" The boy's footsteps clearly show that he was rushing out to her.

When she opened them, a warm pair of emerald eyes greeted her. They were full of concern. With their close proximity, Sakuno noticed his messy black hair. She remembered fondly the times when he was teased as the 'seaweed-haired brat' by his_ senpais_. The boy reached out an arm to touch the area where she bumped on to the railing.

"Does it hurt still?" As he said this, he leaned in closer. He was rubbing the area with caress.

"No, it does not anymore, Akaya-kun."

"Sure?" Akaya asked once more, just to make sure. He leaned in more closely to emphasize his point.

"Yup, I'm sure." Then she realized. Sakuno heated up at the closeness of their faces. "A-Akaya-kun?"

"What's wrong?" He asked, oblivious to their current positions.

"Uh, actually," Sakuno stuttered. Why was it so hard to say again? Oh yeah. Because that would be _plain_ awkward. "Uh…"

"Yes?"

"I-I t-think I'm okay now," Sakuno said while giving him a shy smile. She swore she could feel blood rushing up to her face, and she really don't want Kirihara to see that.

"Really? Well, then," he helped her up, "where do you plan to go next?"

"I think I have an idea."

**ღღღ**

The hours she spent with Kirihara were a total breath of fresh air for Sakuno. She momentarily forgot her worries about her married life, even though her marriage had not lasted for a full day yet. But whatever, that will have to be put off until later.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan," Kirihara called her attention while they were casually walking down a street. Their stomachs full from their latest food trip.

"Why do you wear a ring on you ring finger? Isn't that where wedding rings supposed to go to?" Kirihara asked with a naïve tone.

Sakuno almost stumbled on to the ground at his question. "Ha?"

'_Shoot! Now what do I explain to him?!'_

Kirihara repeated his question again to Sakuno. He made a show of pointing her ring finger.

'_Think, Sakuno, think! And think fast!'_

"Actually," she began, well more of like _stalled_. "A friend of my told me to keep the reason a secret. So, sorry Akaya-kun, can't tell you." After that, she gave out a nervous laugh.

That was such a lame excuse that even a five-year old kid would know that it was a lie. However, Sakuno was still hoping, with all of her heart, that Kirihara will buy the story.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Of course!" Sakuno answered too quickly.

"Well, I guess there's no helping it," Kirihara conceded.

"Thank goodness." Sakuno's voice was so low she did not expect anyone to hear it. However, with Kirihara's radar ear, honed by tennis, nothing escapes him.

"What did ya say, Sakuno-chan?"

"N-nothing."

They continued walking, not really having a destination. It is all because of Kirihara's belief: _we will know it when we see it_.

What exactly were they looking for?

After a few minutes of walking, it tired Sakuno out. She just wanted to go home now.

"_Ano_, Kirihara-kun."

"Yes, what is it Sakuno-chan?" But even as he was speaking, his eyes were on the various shops around them, looking for that perfect one where they could stop by at.

"I'm sorry to cut the trip short, but could we please go home now? Going on to the amusement park really drained me," she admitted shyly.

"Oh? Oh! Of course! Why don't you let me escort you back home? Would that be okay?"

"Un!"

**ღღღ**

It was dark when Sakuno arrived at their little apartment. The silence was unnerving, like someone had not been in there for a long, _long_ time.

She turned on the lights and changed into her comfy clothes: a loose white shirt and her favorite jean shorts.

Sakuno realized Ryoma had not been around the house for the whole day.

The whole place was really organized, like they had not been touched, and the most obvious one of all, their car—or rather_ his_ car— had been missing in the garage.

"Now where would that grumpy prince be?" she muttered.

Since there was nothing to do, Sakuno decided it would be nice to cook something for Ryoma.

"That idiot of a man has probably not eaten his dinner yet."

And like a good wife that she is, Mrs. Echizen cooked dinner for her husband.

**ღღღ**

How many hours had it been since she finished making their dinner?

Sakuno had lost count of the seconds, the minutes, and the hours that had passed that she did not notice she had fallen asleep on the table. She immediately straightened up and rubbed off the sleep from her eyes.

Through her blurry vision, she could make out a shape watching her. Or at least that is what she thought. She could not be sure since her eyesight's still blurry and all.

"What are still doing down here?" A boy's voice chimed in. She very well knew who owned that voice.

"The table's not a bed."

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She squinted.

"Who else d'you expect?" Ryoma answered in a monotonous voice.

"I made dinner—"

"Not hungry." Afterwards, he heaved her heavy tennis back on to his shoulders and marched upstairs.

'_That jerk! And think, I wasted all my efforts preparing this.' _

Sakuno eyes the now cold dinner, made to wait but never eaten. It would all be a waste if disposed of it now. She decided that it will be refrigerated and re-heated by morning. With that happy thought, she followed Ryoma upstairs and plopped down on to her soft bed, always minding the division between _his side of the bed_ and _her side of the bed_.

* * *

**Replies:**

And now, replies for my **ever sweet** reviewersssssssssss!

**yukina-chan15**- uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Yukina-chaaaaaaan! Gawd, I felt guilty when you typed 'please update soon'. ;_; I hope you got your answer regarding the person talking to Sakuno over the phone. Nice observation you got there about Ryoma falling for Sakuno. ;) Poor Sa-chan and how I make things hard for her… lol. I don't think her spirit's going to be dampened (enough) anyway… so yeah… Sorry for the long wait and hope you like this update even if it's quite short.

** 0202**- Hi thereeeeee! Yeah, I've been thinking about it and here's _that_ character. Not much but hopefully we will see some action in the following chapters… *smiles evilly* "make it humourous i guess!" Aaaaaw, I'm really trying (would you believe me?) But with the events of the past few months, I can't even believe myself to be smiling/laughing that much again. Hopefully I'll recuperate to be able to put humor into my works. Thanks for the review!

**ulquihime7980**- hahahaha… yes you are right, aren't you? ;) Wow, that's a whole new point of view… yeah, they need to sort out their issues with one another. Lol~

**cloudgoddess**- Aaaaaaaaw, I also had this kind of experience. I even asked my father once to arrange my marriage to my favorite K-Pop star! I like begged him to really go there (Korea) one day to talk to the family (of my Korean bias) and arrange our marriage. I then imagined our house and our babies, which would be twins, a boy and a girl. Yup, I know. I'm crazy like that. XD Just read between the lines and you'll know! Thanks for the review~

**lechat23**- Oh my gossssssssssh! I kinda get your drift… XD _"expect neither fidelity nor intimacy"_ but I really don't think this will stop Ryoma from breaking the rules. Whoops! XD

**Guest**- Hi there, Guest! Sorry if this chapter was like delayed for agessssss! Just wait for the next chap, 'kay? I don't think it'll be as long as it took this one. Thanks for the review!

**Slam'in Burst**- Aaaaaaaaw, thanks for the love and review for this story!

**Shizurei**- Thank you for liking the 'irregular' Ryoma! Hahahaha… Thank you very much for the review!

**Lancedark**- Whoaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Absolutely love your review! Don't worry about the length of the review~ it's the thought that counts! Hahahaha, I'm reaaaaaally sorry it took long to update. Please look forward to the next chapters! :D

**Hinate**- Hahaha… RyoSaku love FOREVEEEEEEER! We'll see about that request of yours. *evil glints*

**DearestELFriend**- Daijoubo! Daijoubo! I'm also sorry for the late update~ High five for agreeing with _'actions speak louder than words'_. Great observation! 'Ryoma got jealous I think and it's just seeing Sakuno's answering a phone call .. XD' I know right~ Wonder what he will do with more than just seeing Sakuno answering a phone call. XD And I'll see what I can do with your suggested idea! Thank you very much!

**Heartluv**- Confused, jealous Ryoma FTW! Hahahaha… XD

**May-Tears**- Thank you for loving this story! And please do look forward with the upcoming chapters of _Legally Married_!

**Lyfa**- Lyfa-chaaaaaaaan! It's really okay. Sorry for the late update~ You! You're AWESOME! You take time to review even if you're not logged in! Thanks for reviewing and continue supporting this little fic of mine!

Your reviews, guys, just make me happy and smile stupidly. They do lift up my spirits during the lowest points of my life. Thank you very much for that!

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Sorry this took like forever to squeeze out. You cannot imagine how tragic it was for me the past few months. That's why I'm kind of 'recuperating' right now to restore my state of mind. Gooooooooosh!

If you'd allow me to ramble on a bit, I'd like to say that, on the plot line I made for this story, I am like half-way of 'Chapter 5'. I have to split it up again because if I do write the entire thing, I feel like it would just be nonsense. I'd like to start fresh, start anew with each chapter. Please excuse me if it's short! Perhaps the next update will not take up a million years to published since I do have a lot of free time now… hoping that Tumblr won't distract me, my remaining 'school works' won't beckon me back to them and that I won't spend most of my free time worry of what should I really take up for college. With that being said, I bid you all a good day! :3

**Preview:**

**Warning!**

It is pretty much untitled still.

_Just a quote for Chapter 8._

**ღღღ**

**"****There is always a soft spot in my heart for you— even when you've done wrong, even when you've let me down, even when you couldn't care less."**

**Lovetrains**

**ღღღ**


	8. I Think I… (Love You…Am Falling For You)

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

**Okaaaaaaay! So I tried to really fit in the original idea which is still currently chapter 5 in my book. I believe that after this 'arc', things would be more of fast-paced and then it would be the ending. A few more chapters (maybe 2-3?) left. Aaaaaaw, I hate letting go of this one for this was the fic that broke the 23-review mark I had over the first fic I had. This is also the fic that has 5900+ hits. That's just crazy awesome. Now, I know that I am not really that good and I still have lots to improve on though. **

**Thank you to everyone who had taken an amount of their time to read, put this on their follow/fave list, and most importantly, review. Even if you will find it pathetic, but indeed, your reviews, follows/faves make me smile and it uplifts my spirits especially when I have a particularly trying day. So thank you, thank you. I just hope that on the upcoming stories that I will publish, you guys are still there to read and review. With all that said, please enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. Since I think it will be quite a read, I suggest you guys listening to some Full House OST. Links on my profile. :D**

**ღღღ**

**I Think I…**

**(Love You… Am Falling For You)**

**ღღღ**

**"****There is always a soft spot in my heart for you— even when you've done wrong, even when you've let me down, even when you couldn't care less."**

**-Lovetrains**

**ღღღ**

'You may now read the tale.'

**ღღღ**

Sakuno was downright fuming that morning. She had woken up to a beautiful morning only to be ruined by his so-called husband. He was being a…

"Downright jerk."

"What did you say?" Ryoma eyed her with quite a dangerous intent. He was dressed once again for his tennis practices, and he currently sat in front of the dining table, awaiting his breakfast. This was due to the insistence of his _wife_ because if she did not _order_ him to stay for breakfast, he was certain that he would have headed out to practice. Breakfast or no breakfast.

Sakuno took a deep breath, forced out a smile and said, "Nothing."

She faced the stove again and went on with her cooking.

"Che." She heard Ryoma muttered. A vein twitched on the side of her head.

"'Che' my butt," she whispered to herself. "If I wasn't such a good wife, I would have left you to starve. Tsk."

Unbeknownst to her, Ryoma had heard every single word of her musings. He had to smile at that. The first impressions he had for her differ greatly from actually knowing Sakuno. That was when his train of thought stopped. How much did he really know about Sakuno? Aside from the facts that she was sometimes feisty, high-spirited and _shy_, what else does he know?

_This can't be good,_ Ryoma thought.

A high pitched scream interrupted the silence of that morning. Ryoma jolted from his seat and went sprawling down on the floor. "What on earth—"

"_Itaaaaaaaai_!"

The cry was followed with a clang.

This came from Sakuno.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked in the best casual voice he could muster as he slowly stood up and rearranged the chair. He tried not to be so annoyed. Was it really necessary to shout?

As he neared her, however, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Something was not right. "Sakuno?"

Ryoma placed a hand on her shoulder and made Sakuno face him. He was not ready for what he saw. Blood was gushing freely from a wound on her left thumb. She was clutching it tightly in hopes of compressing the blood flow. It did not help though. It was just not _enough_.

In an instant Ryoma panicked. "What did you do?!"

Sakuno did not answer. Her eyes were fixed closely on the wound. When she tried to see the extent of the wound, Sakuno knew it was not a great idea. The cut on her finger was not too shallow, but it was not too deep either. Whether she was to be relieved by that or not, she did not know.

"J-Just get something to stop the blood!" Her panicked tone did not help calm Ryoma's senses that were working overtime seeing that she was hurt.

"O-Okay!" He turned to leave. "Wait," he remembered something important. He faced her again. "Where's the first aid kit located?"

Sakuno sighed in exasperation. "It's on the bedroom!"

"Right!" He spun on his heels and went running for the kit.

Meanwhile, Sakuno took reprieve in setting down her injured finger under the running water. Even that did not stop the rush of her blood. It came like roaring water in a river in big torrents. Sakuno was also a bit relieved on the fact that she cannot feel the sting of the wound… _yet_.

"Oh! What's taking him so long?" She took a glance at the stairs which showed no Ryoma. Sakuno sighed and continued washing her finger.

After a few minutes of waiting for like forever, a panting Ryoma came in to view. On his hands were first aid supplies: an antiseptic ointment, gauze and medical tape. He placed these things on the table first and hurried on to Sakuno's side.

"Well, let me see the wound." He gently took hold of her hand and brought it in for closer inspection, but he never did have the chance. As soon as he removed the wounded finger from the running water, blood surged to cover the finger once again.

"Ah! Shoot!" He hastily returned it to the water. All the while, Sakuno winced from the pressure. However, she also noticed that this was the first and _probably_ the last time she will ever see Ryoma this flustered. In spite of the moment, Sakuno cannot help but crack a tiny smile.

Then it happened. That magical moment everyone is talking about. Everything around them suddenly disappeared and only the two of them remained. Sakuno's senses perceived every little detail about Ryoma. The way his greenish hair sway as he move to and fro; the way his eyes narrow in concentration and how his eyebrows are brought together so closely; the way how his cute nose crinkle. She noted of it all.

"From what I've read, you apply pressure…" he quietly muttered to himself. And before Sakuno could stop it, she giggled. Ryoma gazed at her, an eyebrow raised.

"Sorry," Sakuno murmured.

He sighed. "Then do this for fifteen minutes…" He told himself.

"Eh? Fifteen minutes?" Sakuno exclaimed. "Yeah," Ryoma said, eye twitching. "It is to stop the bleeding. However, if it does not stop, we're calling the hospital."

"What! I don't think we need that. Just give it fifteen minutes and I'm sure it'll stop bleeding," Sakuno said. It also seemed that she was reassuring herself.

"Hn. Why don't we sit down as we wait for fifteen minutes?" He directed Sakuno towards the table. Not too long ago he was just sitting as he wait for his breakfast, but now, this accident happened. How did the events went down so fast?

"O-Okay." However, Sakuno was still aware of Ryoma's tight hold over her injured finger.

_Duh, Sakuno. It needs to be applied with pressure, remember?_ She reminded herself.

But as the minutes passed, it seems that Sakuno's finger had no plan of stopping. Sakuno even thought that she was going to bleed to death. Hopefully, that was not the case. She closed her eyes momentarily to block out the pain that was at the edges. It sometimes came in sharp, most of the times a dull throb.

"Does it hurt?" His voice brought her out of her trance. She glanced down at her finger.

"Nope."

He simply nodded. "Oh," his eyes narrowed again, "I think it stopped bleeding."

"Really?" Sakuno looked at her finger for confirmation. The only thing she got was an inch long cut that had apparently stopped bleeding. She sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to bleed to death!"

Ryoma took her hand again and silently applied the antiseptic ointment. After which he wound the gauze around her finger and taped it in place. But as he was doing this, Sakuno him oddly quiet.

"R-Ryoma-kun? Are you okay?"

Sakuno's eyes widened as she had not anticipated what happened next. Ryoma _hugged_ her. Blood rose to her face which made it hot. In their current position, Sakuno could hear the sound of his heart. Odd enough, it felt comforting to her. It was as if they had accomplished a great feat together.

"Don't scare me like that!" He scolded her, well, more of like tried to. Even if he tried to make his voice sound harsh, he cannot. And Ryoma does not know the exact reason why.

Why was he always so on edge whenever something happens to her? Why does she always bring out _intense_ anxiety out of him? Why does he _always_ lose his cool in front of her?

"Um… I'm sorry. It's really silly of me…" Sakuno said. Her words were muffled. And as she was hugged by this person, she felt drowning into him. His smell, his warmth, his _presence_… she wanted it all. Never mind that it was an arranged marriage, she wanted it to be real. But then, she realized Ryoma probably does not want to.

Yet, even just for a moment, she felt safe and at home as those strong arms encircled around her, covering her with their warmth.

Slowly realization rushes at Ryoma. What was _he_ doing with _her_?

Awkwardness settled. "Uh," he said, breaking away from her. "I'll finish that breakfast you made for us." He abruptly stood up.

Sakuno tilted her head in wonder. "Oh, okay." Inside her, a tiny spring of disappointment bubbled up.

"You just stay there okay?" His eyes contracted in an unsure way.

"Okay." She conceded.

Sakuno watched Ryoma walk back to the counter. He took the knife and slowly begun to slice up the remaining vegetables. He was silent the whole time he did the cooking process. By then, a single rushing thought came to her.

"Ryoma-kun, do you know even how to cook?"

The knife clattered against the counter. Ryoma turned his head to look at Sakuno over by his shoulder. His eye twitched. Count her to make things awkward.

"Of course I do."

But of course, he knew she did not quite believe him so.

**ღღღ**

Sakuno was _terribly_ bored. She was so darn bored that she probably explored every inch of her bed. Correction, _their_ bed. At first, she tried lying on her back with her head on the proper position. But she easily got bored of that so she shifted her position to the side. After a few minutes, she got tired of it so she tried propping her feet on to the headboard, her head opposite and is dangling over the edge of the bed. This gave her an upside-down vision of the world. She groaned.

"What the heck am I doing?!" She sat up on the bed. Soon, feet were hurrying up the stairs. And she absolutely knew who it was. It was her _paranoid_ husband. Sakuno fought off the urge to roll her eyes as the door open, revealing a panting Ryoma. Dirt had clung to his previously white tennis clothes. He was sweating which Sakuno deduced was from playing/ practicing tennis and from all that running he took to get here. Their apartment came in with a tennis court behind it, so that is where he currently practiced tennis. He did not want to wander to far from her now that she was injured.

"What? What happened?" His golden eyes were wide, alert, but they also seemed unfocused like they were worried of something. Ryoma's eyes flittered to her brown ones. They were focusing on her like a camera's lens. He went towards her. "Did it bleed again?" Ryoma took her left hand into his and inspected it. Fortunately, it did not.

Sakuno sighed. Seriously, Ryoma was over-acting. He did not even allow her to get up, do something around the house, talk to her friends, go online or even let her _see _him play tennis. She needed to do something—anything— just to lessen her boredom for it was a killer.

"No, it did not. Stop being such a mother hen. I'm fine…" Sakuno said. "Just a little bored."

Ryoma slouched at her words as if he breathed out whatever was keeping him tense. "You can sleep." He said it in such a calm manner that it almost scared Sakuno. Gone was the caring Ryoma that rushed to her side just this morning.

"Honestly, you're even worse than a girl on her period," Sakuno lightly teased him. A smile was playing on her lips.

"Che." Ryoma brushed off her remark, but his feature trademark was now forming on his lips too. "Just… stay here, okay?"

"Mou!" Sakuno whined. It was so like her in her younger years: the weak, kind of-whiny, no-backbone and _infinitely_ shy Sakuno. But she wasn't like that anymore. Sort of. She had changed. Yet, those traits of her were not really, _entirely_ gone. They were rather _within_ her, at her disposal. Ready to use. "I can't stay here another minute!" Then, like a bulb that had lit, she said, "Let me see you play!"

"What?" Ryoma had heard clearly the first time. He simply did not know what to say or react even at her request. "What are you talking about?"

"Please, please. Just let me _see_ you. I mean, what harm would it do? I'm only at the sides. No harm coming at me to _freak you out_ in the slightest."

Ryoma reconsidered. However, he was apprehensive.

_Really now, what harm would it do?_

He glanced at Sakuno—which was a very _big_ mistake. The girl was now putting on a show of having those big puppy brown eyes. _Pleading_ him to take her. It was like reaching into his very core. There was no way to win this over.

"Fine," he conceded.

"Yes!" Sakuno clapped her hands together. _Big_ mistake. The moment she did so, the wound must have opened up and bled again. But instead of exclaiming no, she could only cry out "Ouch!"

**ღღღ**

It was only last Friday when Sakuno wounded her finger. Friday was yesterday. This also means that today, Saturday, would mark the first week of their marriage. But, there was no immense development to their marriage. The events of the days before Friday were drab. There was little joy in them. It made her heart ache. And it all began when Kirihara made that phone call because after that, Ryoma had been avoiding her and had been _unpleasant_, to say in the least.

As a housewife, it has always been Sakuno's dream to at least eat dinner together with her husband. She doesn't precisely know why, but it just feels right. Like, it would connect them together somehow, and that through eating together, they would form bonds of _friendship_, if not a husband-wife type of relationship. Besides, _dinner time is family time_. Even if it's just the two of them.

Set with determination, Sakuno got up from their bed and went directly to the kitchen. She would just have to make that dream a reality all on her own.

**ღღღ**

Ryoma walk into his house to a scene he somewhat expected. She had been doing it for an entire week anyway. It was only disrupted last night due to her mini-injury. Remembering that, Ryoma could feel annoyance rising up. She deliberately ignored his instructions.

_What the heck_, he thought. They could just order food from some fast-food restaurant. True, it would not be the same as home-made food, but it was less the bother. It was faster too.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he bent down to remove his shoes. His voice was with a twinge of irritation.

"Dinner." Sakuno smiled at him. It was a happy one, as far as Ryoma could tell. Her eyes sparkled.

"Didn't I tell you to—"

"Come on, please?"

He froze half-way. He was just untying his shoes. Ryoma was expecting being attacked with those _eyes_. Yet, when he looked up, there was none. A sigh of relief almost escaped his lips.

"I've already eaten dinner." Ryoma closed his eyes and walk inside the house in a casual way. Of course, he had not yet eaten. More of like he had no opportunity to do so. His entire day was spent training for his upcoming match that he had forgotten dinner. Thankfully, he hadn't forgotten lunch or breakfast, which was the most important one. Ryoma felt he could go on without dinner.

When he was mid-way climbing the stairs, a stern hand stopped Ryoma from taking another step. He faced her.

"What is it—"

"I said let's eat dinner."

She just won't give up.

"I _also_ said—"

"No you haven't."

"Yes, I have." Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"If you did, why do you like you want to pass out?"

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't—"

"Are we just going to spend the whole time arguing when we could just eat?" Sakuno reasoned.

Ryoma heaved out an exasperated sigh._ Women_.

Once Sakuno felt Ryoma's compliance, she led the way to the dining table. The couple took their seats, opposite of each other.

"Why is dinner so important to you anyway?" He can't help but ask as Sakuno laid out their meal.

"Dinner time is family time," she answered him as she settled down. "I made your favorite."

"Really?" He eyed her.

"Chawanmushi," Sakuno said as she took her place opposite of Ryoma.

Ryoma was surprised. He did not have it for a long time now. "Well, then."

He guessed that he had to be thankful for having her as a wife. She is thoughtful and she is not _that_ bad as a cook.

"_Itadakimasu_."

**ღღღ**

_**Week 2**_

_Tuesday_

_Was he in heaven? _

Yet at that moment, Ryoma's senses activated and made him aware of his surroundings. He was lying on soft grass. He had the liberty of running his arms in a wide arc, flattening the grass around him, forming a circle. He hoped to crack an eye open, expecting the warm rays of sunshine; instead, when he opened them, he saw an angel.

"Are you… real?" He reached out a hand to touch her face. His hands found skin. She was real, alright. Ryoma pulled her face closer. Her face seemed familiar but not quite. That was because her face was blurry. It went in and out of focus.

The angel giggled. To Ryoma, it was the best sound he heard. Her laugh was like tinkling crystals, soft and magical. "Of course, I am." She muttered something under her breath, something which he did not caught.

Ryoma let his hand fall to the side. "I must be in heaven for you are an angel." A halo formed at the top of her head, confirming his words.

His angel stiffened at his words. Her action did not go unnoticed for Ryoma raised an eyebrow. Soon, his angel's face went out of his vision.

_Wait_, he thought as he extended his arms to reach her before she flew away. Yet, she was gone.

Two amber eyes blinked. The sun's rays were not helping his eyesight get any better. Ryoma sat up and yawned. He remembered having this weird dream, though he cannot remember it much. Beside him was Sakuno who, he noted for the first time, was blushing a bright shade of red. And he wasn't going to attribute it to the sun either.

"What happened to you?" he asked in a voice laced with boredom. He eyed her in suspicion.

"N-Nothing!" Sakuno answered too quickly.

Ryoma shrugged. "Fine then."

He briefly stood up. "Hungry?"

Sakuno breathed out in relief. "Yeah."

"Let's find a place to eat then."

**ღღღ**

Sakuno was unsure of what had taken place in the park a few hours ago. But then again, she was unsure of the whole thing to be exact. Ryoma just invited her to a 'stroll around the park' which she deduced was his own way of asking her on a date.

And why it wouldn't be? It was just going to be the two of them, doing things any normal couple would do. But the thing is with him, he had to be in incognito. He donned a nondescript red jacket with yellow stripes on the sides and on the cuffs, although it still had an R on the left breast. Underneath it, Sakuno could plainly see, was a white t-shirt. He also had some shades on to avoid further recognition. His greenish hair was loose, though, for all to see.

She also had to dress simply. It was a sundress with a floral print and a red sash around the waist for definition. The dress was light and hugged her curves. Sakuno matched it with a floppy straw summer hat.

They already did a lot of activities like walking around the park, resting on the park, eating, and most especially, going on to some of the rides. It was a source of amusement, alright. For Ryoma that is. Especially after seeing Sakuno's hilarious reactions to the rides.

"That was—"Ryoma stopped talking as he wiped mirth from his eyes.

"Oh, stop it." Sakuno was blushing.

"It's just that," he laughed again, "your expressions are just _too_ funny!"

Sakuno rolled her eyes. She did not know Ryoma could be so immature at times. Or was she only reacting like this because he was laughing at her?

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." Sakuno was facing Ryoma, who was at her left. When she turned to face front again, she bumped someone else. Mortified, she hastily took a step back, bowed to the other person and said sorry.

However, it baffled Sakuno when she only heard the man (she assumed) chuckling softly. "Didn't expect to see you here Sa-chan."

_Sa-chan_?

Sakuno slowly let her face look up to the man. Her gaze passed over a thin mouth, slim nose, a pair of warm emerald eyes, and a messy hair that earned him the nickname "seaweed-hair".

"Akaya-kun?" Sakuno said. Her head tilted in uncertainty.

"How's it going since our last meeting?"

A huge smile found its way on to Sakuno's lips. "I'm good! How about you? I didn't expect you to be here at all."

"Me neither! Especially when I have no one else to go to with." Kirihara winked at Sakuno in a flirtatious manner. Blood rose to color her cheeks.

Suddenly, they heard someone clear throat. Sakuno's eyes widened as she remembered Ryoma. "Ah, Akaya-kun, this is Ryoma. He is my—"Sakuno stopped mid-sentence. How on earth was she going to explain their _complicated secret_ relationship to him?

True, they were married, but at the same time, it feels like it doesn't.

"Your?" Kirihara prompted. He was now observing this potential rival warily.

"Um…" stalled Sakuno.

"I'm her husband," Ryoma supplied. He was not one for lying since he proved bad at it.

Both Sakuno and Kirihara stiffened at his remark. It even felt like the world stopped moving for a second, and that everyone held their breaths in—which Sakuno found silly since no one would care about three seemingly friends conversing. And just when Sakuno felt her face returning normal temperature that he had to say that. Heat rushed back to her cheeks three times the intensity.

She heard Kirihara chuckle before asking, "_What?_"

"You heard me. I'm her husband and we are currently on our _date_ and_ you_ are here, interrupting it," Ryoma snapped. Seriously, who is this man? Sakuno had never mentioned him before or one of their _meetings_ which irritated him to no end. Just thinking about it made his knuckle itch. "Come on, Sakuno." He grabbed her left wrist with the intention of moving on and leaving this annoying man to the dust.

"Hold on." Kirihara moved to grab her right wrist in an effort to stop the two. They did. "Why are you Sa-chan's husband? She never said anything about a husband." Thinking about it made Kirihara's temper rise.

"Because I said so. Any other _stupid_ questions?" Ryoma answered him in that cocky manner of his.

Meanwhile, as the two boys were bickering, Sakuno could feel the blood stop flowing on her two hands. She could actually see it turning purple and they weren't even giving a damn about it. Not to mention her recent injury was sort of throbbing.

"Stop it!" Sakuno yelled at the two. Next, she stared at them with stern eyes that effectively stopped their pointless bickering. _Boys will be boys_. "Release me, _both_ of you."

Immediately, Ryoma and Kirihara freed her poor wrists. Sakuno shook her hands to bring back the circulation. Afterwards, she said, "I guess proper introductions are needed." She looked at the two men who never did take their intense gazes off each other (she could totally say for Ryoma even though he had shades on).

"So, Ryoma," Sakuno said as she averted her gaze at him. "This is Ayaka-kun, a close friend of mine. And Akaya-kun," she turned to Kirihara. "This is Ryoma."

Sakuno paused as she debated on how to accurately state their relationship which was in a fragile state. If she did choose on not admitting her marriage, it would be unfair to Ryoma. But if she did choose to say that she was married, she was unsure of how it would affect her friendship with Akaya. Also, another person outside their families would know it. They wanted to keep it a secret anyway for Ryoma's sake.

It baffled Sakuno. Why would she be bothered with it anyway?

"He is my—"

A ringtone out of nowhere.

Confusion etched itself on to her and Kirihara's face. They searched for its source only to find that it was Ryoma's.

Ryoma silently cursed. Why did it have to be at this _exact_ moment?

He dished out his phone from his pocket and flipped it opened. It was Rinko calling him. He pressed the answer button.

"Mom?" His voice held a tiny hint of annoyance. Sakuno breathed out a sigh of relief she did not know she was holding in. She took a glance at Kirihara who was silently watching them. _Him_, specifically.

Sakuno turned away from Kirihara and gazed back to Ryoma. He was listening very closely on to what his mother had to say. "Oh, okay," he said with an air of finality. He closed his phone and turned to her. "Sakuno, we need to go home." And just like that, he spun on his heels and walked away from her, from Kirihara, and marched back home. Their stares followed his retreating back.

"Sorry about that, Akaya-kun," Sakuno said. She faced him back. "I'll make it up to you somehow." Her face was set in determination.

"Don't worry about it," Kirihara said as he looked at her with a kind expression.

"Well then, See ya!" And off Sakuno went, following Ryoma's tracks. Kirihara's line of vision went with her until she finally caught up with him.

"Ryoma, huh?" Kirihara muttered. The name sounded familiar. He searched his mind for anyone with such name. Seconds later, his eyes widened in realization.

**ღღღ**

They were walking again, but this time, they were heading home. Sakuno could feel the cold aura that Ryoma was emitting. This meant he was pissed, _extremely_ pissed. It reminded her that it would take a whole deal of effort to calm him down again, something that she was getting a hang of. Sort of.

"Mom called," Ryoma said quietly, breaking the silence. "They will visit us tonight." Even as he said this, his face was focus on the road ahead of them, never even glancing once at her direction.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"They want to see if any progress happened."

"What do mean by progress!"

"I don't know."

Sakuno frowned. Does this mean they have to act like a sweet couple or what? She does not know. A week had already passed since their marriage, but all throughout that, their interaction was pretty cold. It was only last Saturday when their relationship somewhat improved because they had eaten dinner together. In reality, it was _only_ Sakuno who took _that_ as a sign of improvement.

Other than that, they are basically nothing still.

"Do we have to… _act_ like a couple in front of them?" It was an embarrassing question to Sakuno, but she need to ask nonetheless.

Silence. Ryoma did not respond.

"I guess we have to," he finally admitted. "You know how annoying they can be, especially that old man."

Sakuno smiled at his remark. Ryoma turned at her in time to see it. "Well, I think we just have to do it then," Sakuno said.

He smirked. At that moment, the two of them passed by a stall that sells fresh fruits: apples, oranges, and mangoes. Ryoma stopped in front of it.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Sakuno said, pausing in her steps as well. She could only see Ryoma's back and deduced that he was talking to the old man. _What is he buying?_ She thought.

Soon, Ryoma turned to face her and tossed her something. Sakuno could only think of one thing: catch it. In the fast movement of the object, she did not know what it was until she held it in her hands.

It was an apple.

She looked up to him with a look of being dumbfounded.

He smirked at her.

"You've said yes for tonight's challenge then."

"Bring it on."

**Replies:**

And now replies to my dear reviewers!

**ulquihime7980**- hahahaha. Harsh! But I'm gonna have to say no. XD

**yuki kineshi**- Hi theeeeeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeee Yuki! Hahahaha… I just had the urge to do that. And yup! You can call me that, or Writer-san or Schel or whatever floats yer boat. Oh, that really fine. My grammar's not perfect too. So you see we are kind of in the same ground. Yuuup! I know where Indonesia is! It is somewhat near to the Philippines and is the biggest archipelago. :D Hey, I'm curious of that band, Coboy Junior. Do you know that? Hehehehe. Well, thank you so much for the review and I hope you read and review till the end~

** 0202**- Hey there dudeeeeee! XD That's for the no-pressure thingy! LOL! Did this chapter did it for you? Did it? Did it? O.o *grins crazily* Hahahahaha… thanks so much for the review! Enjoyed it~

**May-Tears**- Yaaaaaay for imagination going wild! Hahahaha… lols. I hope I am success in seemingly making Ryoma more jealous and firing your imagination some more! :D

**Heartluv**- Yay! More people into making-Ryoma-jealous club! Lol! XD Hahahaha…

**DearestELFriend**- Thank goodness you liked Kirihara's characterization! :D That's such a big thing for me. And yup, I'm thinking of how to squeeze in your idea… though it might now be in the way you imagined it. Or maybe that's just me. XD Thank you for the review deaaaaar!

**ShizureiX2**- ;-) I just hope that this chapter is good enough~ Yes, indeed. Poor Sa-chan! T.T

**Notes from a Muddy Writer:**

Oooooooooooooohkay! That it officially the longest chapter I have ever written. I wanted to push it until I finished the whole thing, but I felt that it was the right time to cut it. Next chapter would be the end of the 'arc' and then everything will move on smoothly. *crosses fingers*

And this is quite funny for me, but I really thought that katsudon was Ryoma's fave food. If I remember correctly from the anime, that is. But when I checked online sources, it said that his fave food is actually chawanmushi. And it is said that chawanmushi is usually eaten as an appetizer. :/ But whatever. At least Ryoma had his 'fave' food. XD

**Now I pose you all a question: was the length okay or do you want shorter chapters?** Leave your answers on the reviews (assuming I get any).

This chapter is also not beta-ed so this might be updated once it will be.

Also, please note that this chapter's title was taken from the song that I listened to repeatedly. It's called _**I Think**_ _**I**_ by **Byul**. It's from a Korean drama called _**Full House**_. And the subtitle came from the song's lyrics. I don't think it gives a direct hint whatsoever. But of course, it is open to you guys for interpretation. :D


End file.
